Healing Her Heart
by DarkLycanLover
Summary: Carlisle has been alone, watching his "children" with their mates. He has yet to find his. They find Angel, broken and on the run from a terrible past. Alice sees she is Carlisles mate, but can she prove it to herself? *Esme does not exsist*  do not anything from twilight, including picture for my cover  Carlisle/OC
1. Finding her here

**So this is my first twilight fanfiction. I have been thinking about the idea for a long time now, and finally wrote it out. It will get better once i write the next chapter. :D I hope you all like it though. PLease read and review so i can post the next chapter. Thanks!**

** Disclaimer:::I do not own anything from twilight, though i would gladly take carlisle. **

_~She needed to find the light. She found it within his frozen heart~_

Carlisle Cullen stared out his back window and softly sighed. He heard as Edward came up behind him.

"Whats wrong?" His son asked.

"Nothing." Carlisle replied softly.

"Don't try to lie to me old man. I have known you to long."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile, but then it faded. "I am thinking of her." He said softly.

Edward shifted. "You'll find your mate one day. As will I. But for now," He put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "We are the bacholer's of the family."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile and threw an arm around Edward's shoulders. "Guess we are."

The two walked downstairs just as the others came in the back door. "How was hunting?" Carlisle asked.

"Well enough. Rose is mad."

"What happened?"

"Emmett ruined another shirt she bought him. Wrestling a bear."

"Like the idiot he is." Rosalie hissed as she came inside, taking the towel Carlisle offered.

Emmett only laughed as he came in. "Are you kidding? It was awesome."

"But i loved that shirt on you." Rosalie pouted. "It was Italian."

"You can buy me another one." Emmett said, rolling his eyes with a smile at Edward, who returned the smile. *Women huh?* He thought.

"Hit him Rosalie." Edward said.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled as Rose hit him.

"What are you thinking about huh?" She growled.

Edward and Carlisle laughed. Alice suddenly froze, her eyes wide. Edward watched her, his eyes flicking back and forth. Alice shivered and her eyes looked to Carlisle.

"We have to go. Now."

"Whats going on?" He asked as Edward and Alice moved towards the door.

"There's a vampire hybrid. She's hurt bad. I saw us helping, but we need to go now."

"A vampire hybrid?" Rosalie asked.

"She is half vampire, half shifter."

"How is that possible?" Emmett asked.

"Later." Alice sang. "Come on Jazz. We will need you." Her eyes darted to Edward and they shared a silent conversation. Edward nodded.

Carlisle and the three others ran out the door. Alice took lead as they ran, fast. As they neared Seattle, Carlisle could smell blood.

"We're here." Alice said slowing. She looked around and then ran again. "She's over here!"

Carlisle rushed foreword, kneeling beside the girls body. It was raining hard, but that didn't wash away the sweet smell. She had dark long hair, that fell in curls. She was very pale, and had multiple wounds.

"Come on." Edward said.

Carlisle touched her cheek and felt something like electricity running up his arm. He pulled his hand back and the girls brilliant green gold eyes opened. She searched the faces, her eyes widening, and filling with fear and anger. She hissed wildly, trying to move.

Jasper was the one to kneel beside her. "Get behind me." Ordered the others and they did so. "It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you." He said, holding his hands out in front of him.

She hissed, managing to move so that she had one foot on the ground, knee to her chest. Her other leg was stretched out, toes barley on the pavement. Her one arm was broken and she curled it to her chest, the other was out in an arch protectively. Her eyes had turned black and she hissed angrily. Her eyes flicked over their faces, ever so often staying on Carlisle. A look of puzzlement crossed her face when she looked at him, but quickly faded when jasper took a soft step foreword.

"We aren't going to harm you. We want to help."

Her stance softened slightly. "Your not Jason's men? Where is he?"

"No, we are here to help you."

"How do i no you aren't lying?"

"You'll just have to trust me." Jasper purred.

They could see she was becoming more relaxed, wether it was by herself or not they could not tell. Slowly she nodded. She stood, but almost instantly crimped to the ground with a cry. Carlisle moved, catching her before she could hit the pavement. She winced in his arms, but calmed when she saw who it was.

"Its alright. Your safe now."

She nodded, and then fainted. Carlisle pulled her tightly against his chest and started running. The others quickly followed behind.

Carlisle stood by the door, Jasper in the corner, and Edward behind him. The girl moaned softly, her eyes fluttering before they opened. She looked confused as she looked around, then sat up, only to cry out in pain. She looked and saw them, then hissed. Jasper sent out a wave of calm and she blinked.

"It's okay. We helped you, remember?"

Slowly, thinking, she nodded. "Yeah, i do. But, who are you." She looked to Carlisle and her eyes locked there. Her body was still tense, defensive.

"My name is Carlisle. This is Jasper, and Edward. Alice was the one who saw you. She has premonition. The two others i am sure you smell are Emmett, and his mate Rosalie."

She nodded again. "You say she has premonition? She saw me?"

Carlisle nodded. "Jasper can manipulate feelings and emotions, it is why you feel so calm right now. Edward there can read minds."

"I thought i was the only one. I have premonition also. It's when i touch someone, or something that usually sets it off. But it is based off events that happen." She then pursed her lips, pulling them into a tight white line, as if she had said something she wasn't supposed to. She shook her head softly. She should be defensive, they could hurt her, they could be working with Jason,

Edward stepped foreword. "We wont hurt you. Like Carlisle said, we came to help you."

She nodded softly, still unsure.

"I had to reset your arm. It was broken. Also two of your ribs."

She watched him then turned her eyes to Jasper. "May i see her? Alice?"

"Of course." Jasper said.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"It's alright." Edward said softly.

Carlisle nodded but before he could open the door Alice burst in, a large smile on her face.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed. "You and i are going to be best friends! And your Carlisle's mate!"

She raised an eyebrow looking to Carlisle.

"Hm. Perhaps thats what that feeling is." Jasper mused and then pulled Alice against him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she smiled. "Pardon Alice, she gets over excited at times."

She smiled and pushed her long curls over her shoulder. "Oh, i don't believe i told you my name. It's Angel."

Carlisle stepped foreword. "It is a pleasure to meet you angel. PLease, feel free to stay as long as you like."

"Of course she's staying. She already decided." Alice chirped, then cocked her head to the side. "Sorry, i couldn't help it."

Angel laughed. "It's alright. I already had a vision of you."

Alice raised her thin eyebrows. "What did you see?"

Angel pursed her lips again. Edward was suddenly there beside her. She jumped but didn't move away.

"It's okay Angel. You are safe here."

She nodded again and looked to Alice. "I saw you." She said. "Just you. Well, you and me together. We were laughing together, our arms linked."

Alice smiled. "See, we do become friends." She chirped. "You can trust us Angel."

Angel looked between her and Jasper, then to Carlisle. He smiled lightly and she nodded slowly. "Alright." She reached for Edward who helped her to her feet. She leaned against him slightly, obviously still weak.

"I have some clothes that will fit you. Were look nearly the same size." Alice said. It was true, the two were extremely similar in shape and size, though Alice was a hair smaller then Angel. She took her hand and walked her out of the room, the boys watching warily.

"Do you think Alice was right? About Angel being your mate?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "Only time can tell."

"Wow. How did you get so many clothes?" Angel asked, looking at Alice's large wardrobe.

The little vampire grinned. "Lots of time at the mall, and an excessive amount of money." She looked to Angel. "So how old are you? You only look eighteen nineteen. But i know you must be much older."

"Thank you Alice, that makes me feel so good about myself." She said and the two laughed. "I am probably about your age. Let me guess, early nineteen hundreds?"

"Nineteen twenty actually. I am a hundred and ten." ((So i looked up her age, and this is what most people were saying, but i am not quiet sure))

Angel nodded. "I am a hundred and thirty. I was born nineteen hundred. April twenty seventh."

Alice smiled. "Well, you can have anything you want. I go through so many clothes, and am always buying new stuff, so,"

"Really? Thanks." She looked to Alice. "You know, i'm not usually like this around people. I am angry, and defensive, but you all, especially carlisle, you make me feel safe."

Alice beamed. "Trust me Angel. Your life is going to change. Your going to feel safe all the time. And, of this i am absolutely positive, Carlisle will love you."

Angel walked downstairs and her eyes immediately locked on Carlisle. She smiled as he did. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"You look, beautiful." He said.

Angel ducked her head. No one had ever made her feel this way. She felt she couldn't be away from him. This strange vampire she didn't know. She sat on the couch, tucking her legs up to her chest. She wore a pair of black skinny's and a green tube top that nearly matched her eyes. Her skin appeared paler somehow, but she was beautiful as ever. Or at least that is what Carlisle thought of her. So strange this girl, he had only just met her, but he didn't want her to go.

"Listen, if i am going to stay here, i think you should no about me. My life isn't at all an easy one. And if what alice says is true, that i am your mate, then i no you deserve to know about me." She said, looking at Carlisle, who stood across from her seat on the couch. The others had quietly appeared, and sat around the living room.

"I was born in april. The twenty seventh. Nineteen hundred. So much was happening. My family was a broken one. I never knew my father. Only that he was a shifter. My mother was half half. My grandmother was a vampire human hybrid who imprinted with a shifter. My mother passed her premonition onto me. We lived in a small home in Europe. We were, content, with our lives. Father or no. I was fourteen years old. I had just shifted for the first time three days before. My mother had been outside, but quickly came in, urging me to hide. She kept saying they were coming, though i didn't know who they were. I was hid in the wall, a secret hole behind a large painting."

She shivered softly, and Alice, who had come to sit beside her, put a hand on her knee.

"I heard voices and my mother screaming. It took every bit of my strength to keep from crying, to keep from phasing. My mother screamed for a long time. I didn't move. She had told me to not move until she got me. I was there for a full day before i could stand it no longer, and slipped from my spot. What i saw i will not say, for it still haunts me. For a long time i searched for them. Hoping to gain revenge for what they had done. My life became a living hell. When i was seventeen…."

** If you would like to find out what happens, please review and i will continue. The first person to review this i will dedicate too. :) Hope you like it. :D-Maggie56 **


	2. Shadow from the past

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I dedicate this chapter to EsmePlatt95. Thanks! Hope you guys like this chapter. I may not be able to update for a while as i just started school and have a very busy schedule. Please review! -Maggie56**

_~She needed to find the light. She found it within his frozen heart~_

"When I was seventeen, i found them." Angel said, continuing her story. "Or tow of them at least. I managed to kill one, but the other ran. I chased him in wolf form for a week straight before i caught him. I got a broken arm from it, but, he died in the end. My life became one of blood and pain. I would every so often, over the long years, find one of the vampires that had murdered her, but then, years would pass before i found them again."

She closed her eyes for a moment, a tear slipping down her cheek. Carlisle kneeled beside her and put an hand on her arm. She looked to him.

"His name was Jason. He was the worst of them. Five years ago he first found me. As i had been searching for them, he had been searching for me." She shivered again, the tears falling faster. "He, tortured me. Because he thought it was funny. It gave him power known i was afraid of him. A vampire, named Zachary, new to his coven, hated what he did. Hated all that Jason had made him. He freed me one day when Jason was hunting, and we ran together. We ran for three years. Jason found us again. He saw i loved Zachary, and tore him apart in front of me. Made me watch as he burned, still screaming." She let out a sob.

"Me and Jason fought. Once i got the upper hand, i ran like the fool i was instead of killing him."

"Why didn't you?" Jasper asked in a soft voice.

Her eyes flicked to him. "I thought if i murdered him, then i would be just like him. Cold and cruel. Angry. A murderer. I ran until one of Jason's men found me, last night. He hurt me, and ran to find Jason so he could finally kill me." She looked to Carlisle. "For more then a hundred years i have been on the run. Angry and defensive. Never trusting. But you," She looked to all of them. "You all i trust. For a reason i cant even begin to understand."

Carlisle stood, his body shaking. He felt the burning need to protect Angel. She belonged to him. He startled at his own thoughts, and looked down to her.

"So, if you will have me, then i will stay. But if Jason finds me i tell you now, i will not hold back. I will run. And leave you all behind. I will not watch him burn you as he burned my Zachary."

Alice looked to Edward, who looked to Carlisle. He nodded softly and Carlisle looked to his Angel. "You may stay as long as you wish Angel. We will protect you here. From now on, you are family. And we protect our family."

Angel shook her head. "I can not ask you to fight for me Carlisle. You don't even no me."

Carlisle kneeled in front of her. "If what i feel in my frozen heart is true, then you _are_ my mate. And I _will _do _whatever_ it takes to protect you." Softly, he placed his forehead against hers, wiping away her tears. "I belong to you now as much as you belong to me."

"Thank you." She whispered, and pulled away from him. "Thank you all of you."

Carlisle pulled her against his chest in an embrace. Alice quickly joined in, causing Angel to laugh. emmett was next, and soon the entire Cullen clan embraced their new family member. Carlisle was a brother and a father to them. Angel would be their sister.

"Its already decided Angel. You look young enough, and it will help you get you mind off things." Alice chirped.

"Alice, this is her choice." Carlisle said, his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"That's what i am saying!" Alice said. "She already decided."

"Ugh. Are you always this annoying alice?" Angel asked.

"No, she is usually much worse." Edward said, lightly hitting Alice's shoulder.

Alice glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Her eyes moved to Angel. "Come on, you'll love it. We'll make you a junior, and i can forge transcripts."

Angel sighed and leaned against Carlisle. It had been over a week since they found her. Each day she grew closer to him, more trusting, and each day, she loved him a little more. Edward smiled then, looking away. "_Edward_!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry!" he said laughing, raising his hands in defense.

"Fine Alice. You win."

"Yipee!" Alice squealed.

"But i swear, you pester me all day and i wont tell you where you can find you prom dress."

Alice's eyes widened. "You saw it! Where! Where oh where! Pleasey!" Alice begged.

"Not telling!" Angel sang, walking down the hall. Alice followed behind her, still begging. "No!"

Alice "humphed" and ran down the stairs. Angel laughed and followed after. Carlisle smiled as he watched her go. Edward chuckled.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"You." he said. "Your worse then Emmett was when he first saw Rose."

"I am not."

"You are so. Carlisle Cullen is in love." Edward said.

"You should be ashamed Carlisle. Chick is like, a kid. And your an old man. Thats sick." Emmett said.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "We don't even no yet."

Edward and Emmett shared a glance. "You know it's going to happen Carlisle. You love her."

Again Carlisle rolled his eyes, and headed downstairs. "I am off to the hospital." He said.

"Already?" Angel asked, her eyes wide and wanting.

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Yes. I will see you later tonight."

Angel walked to him. "Be careful."

"Always am." He said.

His face was suddenly close to hers, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at her. Angel caught her breath, as he reached out and tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She closed her mouth and looked into his golden eyes. His hand stayed on her cheek and she felt herself take a step towards him. An overwhelming feeling crawled up from her spine and washed over her body. Carlisle pressed his body to hers and she softly gasped. Their lips came closer, closer, until his cold ones brushed hers.

Angel jerked away, and suddenly was by the stairs. She blinked a few times, her eyes painful.

"I, i'm sorry." Carlisle said, blinking. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine, i," A realization crossed her face and she spun with a snarl. "JASPER!"

Jasper was standing by the back door, and his eyes widened when she turned and glared at him. "Oops." He mumbled and ran out the door. She chased after him. Edward now came to stand beside Carlisle, and Alcie joined them. They heard a loud crash, a thump, and Jasper cried out.

"You ever manipulate me again and i swear Jasper Hale, i'll," She snarled.

"What are you goon do?" He hissed back in a playful tone.

She screamed in fury and then there was a thud. "I swear to god! I will rip your head off Jasper!" She yelled. There was a shriek, and then, "GET OFF!"

Jasper laughed. "Make me!"

Angel snarled and then there was another thud. Jasper yelled and there was a loud crunch as if rock were hitting wood. Angel came back in a moment later, covered in dirt, hair tangled, but a smile on her face.

"Sorry Alice."

Alice shrugged. "Suppose i should help him huh."

"Eh. I would wait another few minutes." And she walked upstairs.

"What did she do?" Carlisle asked with a smile, eyebrow raised.

"Jasper's up in the tree. He really should have known."

Angel sighed as they pulled up to the school. "Why did i ever say yes?"

Edward grinned. "Because, you wanted to spend you your whole day with me."

Angel rolled her eyes and shoved the car door open. She looked out at the students, whose eyes had turned to her. She looked down at her outfit then back to the school. She wore a green sweater, and a denim short skirt over black leggings. She had on black boots that came up her leg part way. Her hair had been twisted into a flirty bun, pinned with a black rose clip. She bit the inside of her cheek, her green and black painted nails tapping on her shoulder bag.

"Relax Angel. Everything's going to be fine." Edward said, putting his arm through hers.

She smiled lightly. Edward was posing as her brother. Though she was small, their hair was very much the same color, only unnoticeable by vampire eye. The shape of their face was the same as well. It was passable for them to be siblings. They were saying they were twins.

Alice skipped up to Angel and lopped her arm through on the other side. "So, are you excited?"

"Not so much."

"Trust me, it'll get better."

"Whatever physic." angel said with a soft smile.

Alice grinned, and walked with them. Angel actually thought her life was going to turn around. She though that Jason was gone, and he wouldn't hurt her anymore. Angel was beyond wrong.

A red pair of eyes watched Angel as she walked from the science building towards the english, Edward smiling beside her. The red eyed figure smiled. "Got you little angel." He blinked and she suddenly grabbed her throat, as if choking. Edward's eyes widened as she fell to her knees. She gasped for air, clutching her "brothers" shirt as he kneeled beside her. Angel could almost feel the hand on her throat, choking her. The figure smiled wider, his eyes turning dark. Angel collapsed to the ground, and lay unmoving. A crowd of students had gathered around, stricken by the unbreathing girl. The red eyed figure slipped into the woods unseen.

**Hoped you all liked it! Will update as soon as i can! **


	3. Starting New

**Hey guys, this is a bit shorter i think, but i think this is the best chap so far :D PLease review. Thanks to those who have reviewed for me. You guys are AWSOME! -Maggie56**

_~She needed to find the light. She found it within his frozen heart~_

Angel crossed her arms. "I told you already. I'm fine."

Carlisle sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes damn it? Now when do i get to leave?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't think that is a good idea. You collapsed Angel. You weren't breathing."

A student had called an ambulance as soon as they saw Angel collapse. Carlisle had gotten a call from Edward, explaining what had happened, and to keep himself calm. Alice had taken over and told him that angel would wake up after arriving.

Angel scoffed. "I should hit you." She mumbled, then raised her voice, speaking to carlisle. "Look, i'm fine okay? I know what happened, i just, i need to get out of here."

Edwards phone buzzed and he answered it, listening to the shrill voice on the other end. "Alright," He said and hung up. "Carlisle, keep her here."

"What!" Angel shrieked in a whisper. "Why?"

"Because, your going to run."

"Alice." She snarled, crossing her arms.

"Angel, running will solve nothing. We can help you."

"No. If Jason is back then this is far from over. This is a game to him Edward."

"I cant let you go." Carlisle said.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What? Carlisle this is stupid. I'm fine. The words immortal mean anything to you?"

Carlisle closed his eyes. "I meant, i don't want to let you go, Angel. I don't want you to leave."

She said nothing.

"You need time to heal, Ang." Edward said. "You need to,"

Angel was suddenly pinning Edward to the floor, snarls ripping from her chest. "You don't tell me what to do." She snarled. "I am not your child. And i do not belong to you." She stood and looked to Carlisle. "I wont run, but i will not stay here. And if Jason attacks again? I will leave. I will not let him hurt you because of me."

She turned to leave but Carlisle gently took her hand. "Why would he hurt me Angel." He said, more then asked.

She looked to him with tears brimming her eyes. "Don't you know already Carlisle? It's because I love you." And she walked away.

Angel arrived home and opened the door. She looked immediately to alice, who was sitting on the couch. "Next time keep your visions to your self." She hissed, and ran upstairs.

Jasper was sitting on her bed when she opened the door.

"Jazz, please, don't. I just want to be left alone." Her voice cracked on the last word, and tears sprang to her eyes.

Jasper simply held out his arms and she let out a sob, and curled against him. He wrapped his arms lightly around her, but held her tightly as she cried against him.

"Angel, everything is going to be okay,"

"No, its not. I'm scared Jasper." She said, still crying but pulling away to look at him. "Scared not because Jason is here, but because i am afraid he will hurt you. All of you. And i don't want him to hurt carlisle, i cant bear to watch him rip him apart Jazz, i just cant, i," And she broke of into sobs.

Jasper pulled her back against him and let her cry. "I swear Angel, we will do everything to protect you. All of you. We are a family, and family protects each other. Just as you would die for him, we would die for you just as much."

She only sobbed harder. "Please," She begged. "Jasper please,"

He kissed the top of her head, knowing what it was that she wanted. He sent out the emotion, manipulating her, until she fell deeply asleep, taking away the pain. He held her still, not wanting to let he girl go. This girl who understood him, and felt more like a sister to him than rosalie. More like family then Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle combined. Alice gently knocked then peeked inside the room.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. Otherwise, not good."

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Alice asked, for the first time in her life, doubt covering her perfect face.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know."

Angel woke to Jasper softly rubbing her back.

"Edward says he is sorry. He just wants to protect you. We all do."

"I know." She whispered. She could see the sun shining through the window and gently raised her hand. Glitter sparkled there.

"Hm. You really are different huh?" Jasper said with a light smile, and lifted his own hand. Diamonds sparkled in her eyes as she watched rainbows flick against the wall.

"Yeah, mine just looks like a hell of a ton of glitter."

"It's pretty." Jasper said.

Angel smiled lightly, then it faded. "Are they hunting?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

"You should be too."

"I'm fine. I went last night."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You promise?"

Jasper smiled. "I promise." And he kissed the top of her head. "Come on. I thought we would go have some fun today."

"Fun?" She said. "Since when have you ever wanted to have fun?"

Jasper grinned and was suddenly by the door. "Up." He said. "And throw on something you can get dirty."

Angel smiled. She knew he wanted to wrestle. She giggled and got to her closet. She threw on a pair of denim jeans and a black tank top, then skipped downstairs to throw on her black converse. She walked outside and looked around. "Jasper? Where are you?"

There was a a soft growl and she turned. Jasper grinned with a snarl from his perch atop the house and was leaping at her before she could move. He hit her and her breath ran out in a whoosh but she managed to roll so she was on top. Jasper grinned and growled, pushing so they tumbled over the yard. Angel giggled and pulled from his grasp, flipping to her feet. She snarled with a smile as Jasper stood, arms out defensively. He hissed wildly and flung himself foreword. She danced out of his way, and his arms hit air. He spun, a look of bewilderment on his pale face. She smiled and waved him forward. He leaped again and again she moved at the last second, his arms hitting air. Jasper snarled, frustration twisting his face.

Angel laughed and danced around him, jasper not catching her. He missed her again and again. She laughed again, smiling, all the way to her eyes. Jasper smiled then, sure he had her, and leaped. Angel suddenly disappeared, and then was perched on his back.

"Got you." She said laughing, and kissed his throat.

There was a chuckle from the house and angel turned, jumping off Jasper, who grabbed her around the waist, causing her to giggle. Carlisle stood there, smiling. Angel hadn't realized it was nearly twilight.

"How long have you been there?" She asked with a smile, trying to pull from Jasper's tight grip about her.

"Awhile. It was fun watching you. Your very fast."

Angel smiled, and twisted in Jasper's arms. "Do you mind?" She asked laughing.

"Not at all." Jasper said.

Angel rolled her eyes, and shoved her leg around his, catching him off guard. They tumbled to the ground, and Angel slipped form his arms, popping to her feet before jasper could. She laughed and dashed to Carlisle, hiding behind him, her arms around his waist. Carlisle smiled blissfully, and cover her arms with his, crossing them so he had one hand in each of his own. She smiled, and leaned her head against his arm. Jasper chuckled.

"She's fast alright. And smart. Your quick with strategy."

Angel beamed. Carlisle turned, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she reached up to wrap her arms around her neck. "I am sorry about yesterday." She said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt edward, or to be mean, i just," She closed her eyes for a moment, then when she opened them, they were completely gold. "If you got hurt, because Jason found you, i could never forgive myself." She searched his face. "I would rather let Jason torture me again, torture me a thousand times, then watch him rip you apart." Her eyes faded to their mixed gold green.

Carlisle stroked her face softly. "Angel, i will do everything to protect you. But i myself would rather die then watch him hurt you. Seeing you the other day, hurt like that, it hurt me too." He leaned closer. "Angel. I love you."

Her face twisted with surprise, then slowly, she leaned up as he leaned down. His lips brushed hers for but a moment, and then they were crushed against her own. She hesitated for but a second, then wound her arms aroundhim tightly. Carlisle's lips formed perfectly against her own, and they moved together as one. Angel held him tightly, and carlisle gently grabbed her waist, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked foreword until her back was pressed against the house.

Their lips took on a hungry edge, and he pulled her closer. She broke away to breath and his lips trailed down to her throat. She gasped, and let her head fall back, then brought his lips back to hers. After awhile, it slowed, and turned soft. Carlisle pulled away and looked at her, and she looked back at him.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you Carlisle."


	4. Visions

**Hey guys, thanks for keeping up. Sorry i haven't posted in awhile, been really busy with school. PLease review, please and thank you! I don't own anything from twilight, but i would love to own any of the cullen boys. Num!**

_~She needed to find the light. She found it within his frozen heart.~_

Red eyes glowed darkly. They watched as Angel Cullen arrived at school. A smile crept upon her face as she looked at Edward. The two laughed about something and then walked up to the school. The red eyes smiled.

Angel laughed as Edward took her arm and they walked up to the school.

"Angel!" A voice called.

She turned and forced a smile. "Oh hello, Mike. Hey Angela, Jessica,"

"Hey, how are you? We've all been worried." Jessica said.

She blinked. "Oh, i'm fine. I had an asthma attack, but, i'm okay."

"You gave us quiet the scare." Angela said.

"I was in good hands." Angel said, smiling.

Edward hid a grin, and squeezed her hand.

Angel froze and then slowly turned. She looked into the woods and saw, nothing. She shivered and looked to Edward. He looked to Angela and the others.

"Well, we need to be getting off to class. We'll see you later," Edward said, and pulled Angel away. Her body shook, and her breathing hitched. Edward pulled her around the building where there were no students. A broken sob escaped her body and Edward pulled her against his chest. Alice and Jasper suddenly appeared.

Jasper calmed her until she could speak.

"He was there, it was Jason, he was watching me," She sobbed.

"Angel, it's going to be okay. We'll protect you,"

"No, you don't understand, he's going to hurt you all, i know it. He saw me and edward together. He,"

Jasper took her hand. "Angel stop. We will protect you, and ourselves. Jason wont hurt us, alright? I swear it."

She nodded then and curled against his chest. She took in a deep breath, let it out, and pulled away. "I'm okay. I'm fine." She wiped her tears. "I just, i'm alright."

Angel walked into the Cullen house and sat on the couch, took a pillow pressed it to her face, and screamed. Edward chuckled.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad."

Angel lowered the pillow so her eyes were peeking over it and glared at him. "Shush." She snapped. And she pulled the pillow back over her face, leaning against the back of the couch.

The door opened again as the rest of the high school Cullen's pilled in. Angel sighed and threw the pillow at Jasper who nimbly caught it. He smiled and threw it back. She let it hit her and just lay there. The door opened again and she immediately sat up. Carlisle closed the door and she smiled, instantly standing. Carlisle smiled as he saw her and walked over to her. His hand reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. Angel smiled and leaned foreword.

"How was your day?"

Carlisle nodded. "Well enough. And yours?"

"It was good."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Your lying." He said, his smiled lingering.

She shook her head, forcing her smile.

"I know when your lying." He said.

She sighed. "It was nothing. Just don't worry about it. Please?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Alright." He smiled as he pulled away. "I have something for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

He nodded and took her hand, pulling her up stairs to his office. He closed the door and took off his jacket. She walked to his desk and leaned against it. Carlisle walked to her and pulled a small box from it.

"For you." He said with smile.

The box was small enough enough to hold jewelry, but she knew it wasn't a ring. "What's the occasion?" She asked, eye brow raised.

"Does there have to be one?"

She smiled and gave a nod.

"Alright. We'll call it, friday occasion."

"You got me jewelry because its friday?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Just open it will you?"

She smiled and opened the box, a gasp slipping from her lips. "Carlisle, it's beautiful!" Nestled into the soft fabric was a small crystal rose.

Carlisle suddenly had the necklace in his hands, and was behind her, fastening it around her neck. Her fingers lingered of the crystal, a tear in her eye. She turned and looked at him.

"Thank you." She said.

Carlisle smiled. "Something special." He said.

She leaned up, bringing her lips to his then pulled away. "I love it." She said with a smile.

"I knew you would."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Enter." Carlisle said.

Edward pushed the door open. "Afternoon love birds." He said with a grin.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She scoffed.

Edward grinned. "Well, there has been a premonition."

Angel tensed but carlisle squeezed her shoulder.

"We are going to throw you a birthday party."

Angel's eyes widened. "What? no, no no." She shook her head. "Not even."

"To bad. It's happening. Plus, our adopted family in Alaska will want to meet the newest member of our family."

"I'm not,"

"Don't argue." Edward said. "We are throwing you a party and there is simply nothing you can do about it."

Carlisle chuckled and Angel elbowed him. "Shut up." She mumbled.

Jasper appeared in the door way next. "Wanna go wrestle?" He asked Angel.

"Why, so i can kick your ass again?"

Jasper grinned. "Whatever. Let me see you try."

Angel let out a snarl and tackled Jasper who cried out in surprise. The two tumbled down the stairs with snarls.

"Not in the house please!" Carlisle yelled after them.

There was the sound of something breaking, then angel laughing. The back door slid open and the two ran out the door.

"Very mature of you!" Alice yelled.

Carlisle rolled his eyes but smiled.

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"Better." Carlisle said. "She's actually smiling. It's nice."

"You going to ask her?"

Carlisle smiled but shook his head. "No not yet. I'm going to wait, just a little while longer."

"Pinned you again!" Angel said with a grin.

Jasper snarled from beneath her and rolled so he was on top but she rolled so she again pinned him.

"Pinned you again." She repeated.

Emmett, who had been watching, was laughing loudly. Jasper rolled his eyes at him, and shoved Angel off. She got to her feet and danced to the back door. Carlisle smiled and took her hand as she reached for his.

"Having fun?"

She smiled. "You bet i am." She let go of his hand and walked to the door. She suddenly stopped a hand moving out to lean against the doorway the other wrapping around her waist. She made a choking sound and then fell to her knees.

"Angel!" Carlisle ran forward, but Jasper reached her first.

Her eyes moved back and forth, but they were flat white. She had paled dramatically and she shook. The Cullens had all appeared around her and watched with anxious eyes. She gasped, shook her head and tears began to fall. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"Angel?" Carlisle whispered.

Her eyes opened, and than she began to scream.


	5. Letters

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the review. They really truly help. Here is a shout out to PureAngelEyes, and Savysnape7 for reviewing :) also a shout out to Cooky Crumbia and EsmePlatt95. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know its short but i really wanted to get something up. REVEIW! :)**

_~She needed light. She found it within his frozen heart~_

It took nearly two hours before Angel could actually speak. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her voice hoarse from when she couldn't stop screaming. She had been wrapped in Jaspers arms, but even he hadn't been able to calm here. Carlisle was beside them and Edward on the other side.

"Don't let them." She said in a hoarse voice.

Carlisle shifted and moved closer to her. "Don't let who do what?" He asked.

"Don't let them, kill you."

Carlisle looked to Edward who shook his head, then looked back to Angel. "Who is going to kill me Angel? What did you see?"

"Blood red eyes. Such horrible bloody eyes." Her breathing picked up and the tears flowed again. "He's going to rip you apart. I watched it,"

"Angel, who?" Carlisle said fiercely.

Her eyes moved and for the first time focused. She looked at him, those green eyes sad. "James."

The Cullen's all sat around, thinking. Angel was upstairs asleep. Jasper had finally been able to calm her and put her into a deep sleep that hopefully would last. He was the first to break the silence.

"We need to move. Track down James before he comes."

"We cant. We don't even know what he looks like."

"Well we should at least create a defense." Jasper said. "Border. Guard. Protect our family."

"Jasper is right," Emmett said. "If someone is coming for carlisle, then we should be on defense."

"But we don't even know when. Or why." Alice replied, obviously agitated.

Carlisle, who had been sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands finally looked up. "If he's after me then this is my problem not yours."

"He's not after you." A voice said and Carlisle turned.

All the Cullens looked up to see Angel at the top of the stairs. Her curls had fallen in a tangled mess and hung about her waist. Her eyes were darker then any of them had ever seen. Her skin was still pale and she shook a little. They could see that it took great effort to stand. The vision had drained her both physically and mentally. She managed to walked down the stairs and passed Carlisle to stand at the center of their circle.

"James isn't after Carlisle." She looked at them all. "He starts out hunting some human girl, someone who doesn't come until later." She looks to Edward. "She's your mate."

Edward opened his mouth and closed it again.

"James wants her first, because she is human and that she is protected by us because she becomes family. But than, he comes after me. He wants me. And thats why i saw Carlisle die."

It was silent for a few moments and then,

"Why does he want you?" Rosalie asked.

Angel's weak dark eyes flicked to her. "I don't know. I just saw that is what he wants. Me. The human girl is safe, but as precaution Edward and Alice take her away. Phenix i think. Something to do with her family." She looks back to Carlisle. "My point is, i have to leave."

All the Cullens began to talk at once, protesting.

A snarl ripped from the center of the circle and silence followed as they looked at Carlisle. They had never heard him snarl before. At least not at something that wasn't food. His eyes were nearly black and his face was twisted between pain and anger.

"I wont let you go Angel. We can protect you here."

Angel shook her head and stepped away. "No. I wont let you. Thats why you die. Because you are trying to protect me."

Carlisle looked shocked. Edward shook his head.

"We cant let you go angel. You mean to much to us."

She turned to him. "I'm know but think about it. Jason is out for me. And James only comes after us because i am here. He smells me. He sees your girl first but its my smell that first brings him. I even put your future mate in danger because im here."

Carlisle shook his head. "Please, don't go."

Angel looked to him and a tear ran down her cheek. She was suddenly right in front of him, their bodies close. "I have to go. Because i love you to much to see you destroyed."

He cupped her cheek softly. "And i love you to much to lose you."

She closed her eyes in a sob and bowed her head. Carlisle gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Please, don't cry,"

And then his lips were on hers. She welcomed the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Carlisle pulled away long enough to pull her all the way up into his arms and carry her upstairs. Carlisle took her into his room and closed the door then brough their lips back together. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and he held her close. Gently he set her down on the bed.

Angel closed her eyes as Carlisle stood, his hand leaving hers. She pretended to be asleep as he dressed and walked downstairs. She knew they were going hunting. Quickly she stood and dressed, and wrote a letter. She moved to her room and quickly packed a bag. Looking sorrowfully towards her door, she slipped out the window, and far away. It was a while before anyone realized she was missing. Carlisle ran up the stairs, calling for his lover, but got no response. He entered his room and saw the letter. He could smell that she had not been there a while. He picked up the letter and quickly read it than sat on the bed. Edward entered and looked to Carlisle.

"Where is she?"

"Gone." He held out the letter and Edward took it.

_My darling Carlisle,_

_I am sure you have now realized that i am far gone. But this is only because i love you. I would rather die than watch you burn or even get hurt. And if you did it would be my fault. I love you to much to lose you Carlisle. Your life is worth so much more than my own. Know that i will return when i feel it safe. Tell the others not to come for me. I will make my own way. I know that i will contact you but i do not yet know when. Know also my darling that i love you with every breath of air that i breathe. That you are my heart and soul, and the only reason i live now. I everything that i do my love i do because of you. Do not worry for me love, i will be fine. Just promise me that you will look after the others. Keep my heart safe, my darling. It is and always will be yours. _

_~Angel_

Edward let the letter fall. He quickly turned and walked down stairs. "Alice! Did you have a vision of Angel?"

"No, why?"

"She ran."

"What?" Jasper hissed standing arubtly. "When?"

"An hour ago maybe. She's long gone now. She said she doesn't want anyone coming after her."

"Thats bull shit. we have to go after her. Before jason does." Emmett snarled.

Rosalie jasper and Edward began to speak in agreement.

"Enough!" Alice yelled and everyone fell silent. "This is not what angel wanted. She ran to protect us. I'm sure she will return soon. Okay? She's an adult, not a child. And an immortal, not a human. Lets treat her as such okay?"

"Alice is right."

They turned to see Carlisle. His face was sad, but strong.

"Angel made her decision. She said she was returning. She only wanted to protect me."

"Carlisle, we can protect each other,"

"Angle will realize that soon enough. For the time being, alls we can do is hope she returns soon."


	6. Fighting

_~She needed light. She found it within his frozen heart.~_

Angel sighed as she walked slowly through the trees. So many thoughts ran through her mind. It had been three weeks since she left her lover behind. She would return of course but not until the right time. Angel knew that Alice was more than likely keeping an eye out for her but only Angel knew there wouldn't be anything to see. Not yet.

A whistle echoed behind her and she looked over her shoulder, than smiled. She waved at the figure approaching her and walked out to the rocky cliff beyond the trees, sitting not far from the edge. He came up and sat beside her, looking to her with brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Carlisle."

The dark skinned figure smiled, his brown eyes glowing. "When aren't you thinking about him."

Angel laughed softly. "I know."

"Have you thought that he could possibly be your imprint."

She shrugged in reply. "Its possible. Hadn't really thought of it that way."

He nodded and then stood, looking out over the water. "You know, its only been what, two and a half weeks since i first saw you? But already i care about you."

Angel stood. "Oh?"

He nodded without turning. "I don't think if i had seen you, i might have gone crazy. This whole thing is just so, weird."

"It takes time getting use to it. But being a wolf is a rush. Its fast and warm and, hm. I don't know how else to word it."

He turned to look at her and smiled wide. "Angel you are the strangest person i have ever met."

"Im not that strange."

"Yes you are."

"I'm going to push you over that edge, dog, and watch you swim that mile to the shore."

"Come on shorty you aint go nothing on me."

"Aahw! You take that back!" She stepped forward and he grabbed her wrists in his hands. She laughed as they struggled.

"Nope, not taking it back."

"Take it back, or over the edge you go!"

"Nope!"

A shrill whistle filled the air and the two looked down to the beach. Another figure smiled and waved knowing they had heard her. He released angel's hand to wave back and she pushed him over the edge. Angel laughed as he whopped, falling into the waves. Angel jumped, diving after him.

The two laughed as they walked onto shore.

"I told you sam, i told you i was going to push you didn't i?"

"Yes you did. And i beileve it."

"Now you do."

Emily chuckled and handed them both a towel. "Dry up you two. Dinner is at home."

"What did you make for me this time love?" Sam asked with a grin, sweeping emily into a hug.

She laughed, and tried to pull away. "Sam! Now im all wet."

"Haha."

Angel thumped sam on the back of the head and then ran, squealing, as Sam chased after her. He playfully tackled her into the sand, wrestling with her. She pinned him beneath her.

"Say uncle."

"Nope."

Angel gently twisted his arm. He laughed as he cried out

"Ow!"

"Say uncle."

"Never,"

"I suggest you do as she says love. Before she rips off your arm."

Sam laughed again crying out in pain. "Alright alright uncle uncle!" He laughed and angel moved off him.

Angel had found Sam two weeks before. Or, he had found her. She had been in wolf form and it was just after Sam's first phase. He had seen her and had been awe struck that she was like him. Both changing back Angel explained everything to him. Together they went to the elders.

The elders had accepted angel, and she had joined at Sam's side as his beta until the other wolves changed. Angel in a way had saved sam. He had gone rather crazed until he saw her. She was family to him now as he was to her. Angel had been offered to stay with Sam and had taken the offer. Emily had appeared the next week and turned things in the better tide.

They arrived at Sam's house not much later. Angel and Emily went in, followed by Sam. Angel was absolutely loving the pack life. And loved being here with Sam. But carlisle left a pain in her heart that nothing could fill. She wanted to return, but she couldn't. Not yet.

time passed. And the first killing happened.

Angel paced back and forth in Sam's living room. He watched her, those brown eyes anxious.

"Angel, please sit down."

"Shush." She said and continued pacing.

"Angel, hun, you cant do this to yourself."

"Sam, shut up."

Sam sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Fine, at least move away from the tv, if you aren't going to tell me whats bothering you." He raised an eyebrow and looked to her.

She sighed and sat beside him putting her head in her hands. "I cant tell you. I fear it would only bring you to harm."

Sam sat up and turned his body towards hers, taking one of her hands in his own, causing her to look up at him. A tear fell down her cheek and he brushed it away with his free hand.

"I'm a werewolf Angel. I heal fast. Remember? Please, tell me whats going on."

Another tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry Sam but i cant." She stood and walked to her room, closing and locking the door before collapsing onto her bed.

The vision threw itself at her.

_A flash of a field. And the Cullens. James was there suddenly, snarling at Bella and Edward. Carlisle and Jasper calmed it down, and James walked away. It changed and James had Bella in a room surrounded by mirrors. She was screaming in pain as James hurt her. It changed again, going back to the field. Angel herself appeared at the tree line and james smelling her, went after her. _

Angel gasped as the vision released her, and then she fell into darkness.

She woke to Sam knocking on her door. She quickly got to her feet, and opened the door, knowing what she had to do first to make sure the vision turned in her favor.

"Hey, no, where are you going?" Sam grabbed her wrist as she passed him.

"I have to go see Alice. Or, edward. One of the two."

"Why? What happened? Did you have a vision?"

"Yes. Please, sam, i promise i'll come back soon."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Be careful alright?"

"Always am." and she ran out the door.

Angel pulled out her phone as she walked from la push to forks. She quickly sent out a text message to the two people she needed to see.

Alice and Edward pulled out their phones as they received a text at the same time.

_Meet me over the river. Tell NO one. -A_

The two shared a glance and ran for the back door.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"A quick hunt. We'll be back in a bit." Edward said. He shot Jasper a look.

_*that look says i should keep them here and busy.*_

Edward nodded once.

_*Explain later.* _Jasper thought

Edward nodded again and turned. He could hear the soft moan as Jasper used his emotions to distract Emmett and Rose. It wouldn't take much. ONce they started it wasn't easy for the two to stop. The front door quickly opened and closed as they ran out.

Edward and alice ran into the woods and jumped over the river in the back of the Cullen residence. Angel was waiting not far on the other side. She smiled as she saw them and Alice ran to embrace her. Angel laughed and hugged her sister, then quickly pulled away to wrap herself in Edward's arms.

"I've missed you. Both of you."

"We've missed you too." Alice chirped. "But why haven't you come back yet?"

"I cant explain. But don't worry its not to far away. Look, i need you both to listen very carefully. If we're going to keep both Carlisle and your Bella alive, then you need to hear what i have to say."

Edward and Alice looked to each other than back to Angel.

She quickly explained her plan, telling them each what exactly it was they needed to do to help her. They listened intently then were silent for a while.

"I don't like it." Edward said softly. "The idea of you letting him,"

"It the only way to save both Carlisle and Bella. I'm not taking a chance in harming either of them. And i am sure you do not want that chance either. Especially for Bella."

edward looked to Angel his face soft. "It may be true that Bella is my mate, and i wish her no harm. I would rather myself die than bring her harm, but Angel i consider you my sister. To see you come to harm is just as bad."

Angel walked forward and curled against his chest. His arms wrapped around her.

"I know. But its the only way." She said softly. Angel pulled away. "I have to go now. You look well after the others. You move when i tell you."

Edward and Alice both nodded. "Just, try and stay safe."

Angel nodded and with one last glance disappeared into the trees. She ran hard and fast back to la push. She ran to Sam's house and hesitated before entering. Slowly she opened the door. Sam was sitting at the table with Emily. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Angel quickly held up her hand to cut him off.

"Please don't. Id rather not talk about it. What i do is my own decision sam."

He closed his mouth again but grumbled something. "Stubborn vampire."

Angel laughed and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and laying her head on his shoulder. "I may be stubborn but you love me anyways."

"That we both no is very true." Emily said.

Sam smiled. He kissed Angel's cheek and she went to her room. She sat on her bed, thinking of what was to come. She knew the pain that would be caused the day James came for them. She knew that she might not last threw the fight that would kill James, or kill them both.

They stood on the field, facing the three nomads.

_Three things happened simultaneously while Carlisle spoke. Bella's hair ruffled with light breeze, Edward stiffened, and James suddenly whipped his head around, nostrils flaring. James lurched forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat._

All the Cullen's were on defense, ready to protect Bella. James snarled again, ignoring Carlisle's words. Alice shot Edward a glance who only nodded once.

The two looked deliberately to the tree line on the left. There appeared a figure. She had cut her hair so the curls now hung in a pony tail that fell just past her shoulders. They could see her eyes were black, and her body was tensed, ready to fight.

"James!" She yelled.

James turned with a snarl, his eyes locking on the little immortal. He smiled with a snarl. "I know you."

"Yes. You know me. You hunted me once long ago. I did not know you then. But i know you now. Leave the human girl. She means nothing. It is me that you want."

James snarled.

"I'm, the only one who got away from you James."

James snarled again. "Not this time." And he ran.

She turned and ran too, James quick behind her.

"No!" Carlisle yelled and moved to go after them but Edward quickly grabbed him.

"Don't! It'll only end in you both dying. If you want to save her than you need to go home."

"I cant. I have to help her."

"No. You help her by going home."

"What about James." Emmett growled in a low tone.

"Well take care of that when alice gives the signal. Just trust us."

Emmett nodded. Alice turned to Rosalie.

"Take Bella to Charlie's. Protect her there in case Victoria comes."

Rosalie glared but nodded and took Bella.

"Wait, what about you?" She pulled from Rosalie's grasp and looked to Edward.

"I have to help Angel. You'll be safe with rosalie."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Bella, love, i'll be alright. Go on." He kissed her briefly

Rose took her and they ran. Edward looked to Alice.

"We'll wait here. You call when you see her."

Alice nodded and took carlisle, the two running towards home.

Angel ran fast as she could. James was close behind her. She could hear him snarling as he tried to catch up to her. A tear slid down her cheek as she swerved through the trees to the clearing with the high cliff above on the left side. She turned so her back was to the cliff face, facing James as he slowed and walked out of the tree line.

Angel crouched slightly and snarled, a low feral sound. James only smiled.

"Well well well. So instead of me finding you, after all these years, you find me."

"I will kill you James."

He laughed, a dark sound. "You? kill me? Your nothing but that pathetic child you were so many years ago."

"No i have changed now. And nothing will stop me this time. Because this time, I'm not running."

James snarled, and Angel returned it, fury shaking her small body. James, for moment, looked different. He had never faced one such as her. Seen such fury and anger twisted on such a beautiful face. But his difference was quickly replaced with a cruel smiled, and James lunged.

**Haha. Yes i did just do that. Cliff hanger! Will update soon as i can :D Thank you all for the reveiws!**


	7. Waking

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Glad you guys like it so much. :D Hope you like this chapter :D **

_~She needed light, she found it within his frozen heart~_

Angel woke in a soft bed, and groaned, opening her eyes. The first thing she saw, was carlisle.

"Hello my love." He said softly, smiling as he reached to stroke her cheek.

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. No i don't."

Carlisle cursed, than sighed. "It should ome to you." He sat on the edge of her bed.

She pushed her self up to sitting only to cry out in pain.

"Slowly my love. Your pretty beat up."

She looked at him and repeated her question. "Carlisle what happened."

Carlisle sighed. "You and James fought. You weren't doing bad, but he eventually got the upper hand. He threw you into the trees. You kept getting up. He broke your arm when he picked you up one time. He kept throwing you. You have five broken ribs. Lucky none pierced your lungs. He threw you into the cliff face. Thats when Edward, Emmett and Jasper intervened. They tore him apart and i came for you. You were awake for but a moment. I brought you home."

She closed her eyes. "He's really dead?" She opened her eyes again to see Carlisle nod.

"Why did you not tell us that he had hunted you before?"

"There were many memories i blocked from even myself." She said softly.

There was growling from downstairs, then Angel heard a familiar voice.

"Sam!" She moved to get up and cried out in pain.

"Slowly," Carlisle said a little more fiercely. "He nearly broke your hip as well. You shouldn't walk."

"They're going to fight if i don't get down there. Please,"

Carlisle quickly scooped her into his arms and carried her downstairs. Edward was crouched in front of the open door, Jasper behind him. Both snarled low at Sam who stood on the porch, shaking, fists balled.

"Edward, Jasper stop. Its alright."

Noth turned, then back away. Sam smiled when he saw her, then frowned. His yes lingered on her throat and she gingerly reached up to touch it.

"He tired to choke you." Carlisle said softly, pain in his voice. "He left some bad bruises."

Angel only pursed her lips. "Put me down. I want to walk."

"Angel, love,"

"Please?"

Carlisle sighed and gently put her feet on the ground. He kept firm hold of her arm as she leaned heavily against him. Angel smiled at Sam, and pulling from Carlisle weakly walked to him. Sam caught her in his arms, lifting her carefully off the ground.

"I was so worried about you." He said softly.

"I know. Im sorry. I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt." She pulled from his arms and nearly collapsed.

Sam caught her and pulled her up to cradle in his arms, walking her inside to the couch. "I'm glad i came to see you." He said, and turned to leave.

She grabbed his hand, her face twisted with confusion. "Wait, sam, please stay."

He eyed the Cullens.

"They wont hamr you Sam. Your my brother. Family doesn't hurt family."

"But the,"

"Who cares about it sam. It does not matter right now. Not when your family is involved."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Why are you so smart?"

She laughed and he sat across from her. Carlisle walked over and picked her up into his arms, then sat, maneuvering her so her legs were across his lap. She sighed and leaned against the pillows on the arm of the couch. She winced in pain, a hiss escaping between clenched teeth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just, my ribs."

"Jasper," Carlisle said and the immortal dissapered. He reappeared a moment later with a glass of water and two small pills.

"Drink." He said, putting the glass in Angels hand.

She did as he asked and took them. Edward put a blanket over her, and tucked an extra pillow behind her back for support.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You gave us quiet the scare there Angel. James was moving in for the kill when we go there. You were so pale, and weren't moving, we thought we lost you." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it though." She said. "To save my family."

Carlisle smiled and squeezed her hand. The door burst open and Angel turned to see Alice.

"You. Putting me through that. You should be ashamed of yourself." She said, crossing her arms.

Emmett picked her up and moved her out of the way, causing her to snarl, but he ignored her.

"You are one kick ass little immortal Angel."

"I am not a little anything Emmett. Refer to me as such and you may be joining the true deceased."

Emmett chuckled.

"I would appreciate it if you would not threaten my husband." Rosalie said as she danced into the room and closed the door, but smiled at Angel.

Angel smiled back. "Still not little. Not if Alice is shorter."

Alice stuck her tongue out and curled against Jaspers chest. Sam chuckled, and Angel laughed, then hissed in pain.

"God damn this. He hit hard."

"Actually, he didn't really hit you. The tree did. And i genuinely feel bad for the tree." Edward said.

"Edward, i may be injured, but i can still tackle you. And venom is just as effect as yours."

Edward rolled his eyes with a crooked smile.

"So are the nomads gone then?" Sam asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Laurant came to us at first. We sent him on his way. He was intrigued by our way of life. He went to stay with another clan, friends of ours, in alaska."

"And the killer's mate?"

Angel looked to the three Cullen boys, who shook their heads.

"Victoria got away. And i don't think this will be her last visit to forks." Edward said softly.

Jasper nodded in agrement. "She'll want revenge,"

"But i have my eyes out for her." Alice finished. "There isn't anything to worry about." She said firmly.

Angel sighed. "I am sure my darling sister that it is not that simple." She rested her head agains the back of the couch. Her eyes shifted to Sam. She cursed and closed her eyes. "Damn. I forgot about paul, i wont be able to help you,"

"I should manage well enough on my own Angel."

"But what if,"

"Angie, i can handle it." Sam said, a slight smile on his face.

"Who is paul?" Carlisle asked.

"A boy on the rez. He's going to phase soon. Usually, all members of the pack are there, not only to welcome their new brother, but to help in case things get out of hand."

"Get out of hand?" Jasper asked.

"The phase comes through anger. The first change is always the hardest." Sam said. "The most difficult."

Everyone was silent for a while. Angel pulled Carlisle's hand and he moved closer so her rear was against his leg, and her head could rest on his shoulder. He gently put his arms around her.

"Sleep love."

"I don't want to sleep." She replied.

"You should." Carlisle's eyes flicked to Jasper, who shut his eyes for a moment.

Angel shivered in Carlisles arms. "Jasper please, don't,"

"Sorry angel." He murmured.

She shivered again and didn't open her eyes. Her breathing became heavy, and she was asleep. Slowly and carefully Carlisle got to his feet. He looked to Sam.

"Feel free to stop by Sam. I know, as part of your pack, that you both share a family bond. I couldn't ever break that."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. And i am sure it does to her also. Your a good man Carlisle. She speaks so fondly of you. I know she loves you."

Carlisle smiled. "I know. She may take a while to heal. She is different as a hybrid. I am sure her seeing you would help."

Sam nodded. "If it isn't any trouble, my girl, Emily," He broke off and started again. "She is human, but her and Angel are very close."

Carlisle looked to Jasper who nodded. "Of course. Simply call us. You and emily are welcome in our home. Friends of angels, are friends of ours. I hope, that we may share a closer bond then i and your grandfather Sam."

"I as well." He waved, nodded, and left.

Carlisle carreid Angel to bed. "Sleep well my love." He kissed her forehead softly, and walked downstairs.

Angel woke with a strangled cry, sitting up, only to cry out in pain. She put her hands over her mouth, and tears streamed down her face. There was a knock on the door, causing Angel to jump and then it opened. The darkness of the room was lit with the hallway light, and a figure walked in.

"Jasper," She choked.

He sat beside her, pulled her against his chest, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's okay Angel, your safe. No one can hurt you, i swear it."

"It was so real, he was there again, and he wouldn't stop,"

"It was only a dream." Jasper said softly.

Angel simply closed her eyes. She wiped away her tears. "Where is Carlisle?"

"He was called into work. Stubborn ass wouldn't leave until i forced him too. I told him you were well looked after."

She nodded and pulled away.

"Would you like to call him?"

She nodded again. "I need to hear his voice."

"I thought so." He said, and pulled his phone out, dialing quickly. "Yes, is doctor Carlisle in his office? It's his son calling." Jasper listened. "Thank you."

And he passed Angel the phone. Carlisle's voice was there.

"Jasper? Something wrong?"

"It's me." She said with a soft sigh.

"Oh your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And sore. But ill be fine. I just, i wanted to hear your voice."

"Everything alright?"

"I had a bad dream is all. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am one hundred percent fine my love." He replied and Angel smiled.

"Good."

"I have to go now, but i promise i'll call later alright?"

"Okay."

"Call me if your pain gets any worse and i'll come home."

"I think jasper can handle it." She said. "You just focus on work now."

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too Carlisle." And she hung up. She sighed then and handed Jasper the phone.

"Would you like to go down stairs?"

She nodded and he pulled her gently into his arms, carrying her down to the couch. He smiled and put the blanket over her.

"Listen, Sam and Emily are coming over. I cant be here, but, i not be far alright?"

"Okay. Be careful out there."

Jasper grinned. "Me, not careful. I don't know what you are talking about."

Angel smiled and leaned against the pillows. Jasper grabbed his coat and keys.

"They'll be here in a moment. I can smell Sam." He opened the door and then looked to her. "Call me if you need anything. It'll take me a minute to get here."

"Jasper, i think i'll be fine." She said with a smile.

Jasper smiled too. "Alright." He walked out.

A moment later Angel could hear Sam's car pulling up the driveway. Then two doors opened and closed. There was a knock on the front door and Angel called out that it was open. The door opened and Sam and Emily entered.

"Hey," Angel said, forcing a smile. "Please, come in."

Sam and Emily closed the door. Sam presented Angel with flowers.

"They're lovely. Thank you Sam."

"It was my idea, but he wont admit that." Emily said, embracing Angel who laughed.

"Well thank you."

The two sat across from her. "How are you today?"

"I'm well enough. Still sore. But i will be fine. Jasper and Carlisle are taking good care of me."

Sam smiled. "I'm glad."

They spoke for a long time, and soon, they left. Angel sat for a little while, enjoying the silence. Jasper slid in the back door.

"I saw them leave." He said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said softly.

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Just, please, im alright." He nodded and walked up stairs.

Angel woke to the sound of the door. She groaned and slowly sat up, wincing. It was the Cullen kids.

"How was school?" She asked Edward.

"Boring as usual."

Angel smiled. "Well thats your own fault."

Edward smiled. "Well, Bella is coming over today, that alright?"

Angel tensed and Edwards smile faded.

"Whats wrong?"

She looked to Jasper, than back. "Theres something i haven't told you all. About my past."

Carlisle entered and looked immediately to Angel. "Hello love." He said with a smile and walked to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"You should sit down." She said softly. "You need to hear this."

Carlisle simply sat as the others did. Jasper stood in the corner, Alice wrapped in his arms.

Angel sighed, eyes closed for a moment. "You all know i was on the run most of my life. But what you don't know is that i was a hunter too." She opened her eyes, looking over their faces. "For a long time i was a rogue. I would hunt in alley ways, or places downtown. Listen for certain types of people. I was a murderer. The only real vampire thing about me, is that i crave as you all do. I hunt as you all do. I hunted humans."

She looked to Edward who sat unmoving. "I didn't know there was another way for a long time. Im much like Jasper. Its, harder for me sometimes. It was hard at the school. And its only a little difficult around emily. But she smells different now because of Sam's imprint. She smells like a wolf. I cant harm her."

She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. "I hid this from you because i was afraid. I was disgusted by the person i use to be. The person i know is still there. I still crave and if i didn't feed, i would be no better than a new born." She opened her eyes again. "I'm sorry."

No one said anything for a while. Edward didn't turn but spoke to Jasper.

"You knew didn't you. You could feel her hunger. The same as yours."

"Yes. She told me one day when i confronted her about it. But she made me swear to not tell. It wasn't mine to tell."

Edward looked back to Angel. "I don't blame you for anything. We all know what its like." he looked over all the Cullens before looking back to Angel. "We'll help you."

Angel nodded softly. "Thank you."

Carlisle pulled her close and softly kissed her cheek. "My love, why did you not tell me this before?"

"I was ashamed to." She whispered.

"Bella will be here in two minutes." Alice said. "Are you going to be okay?" Her question was directed at both Angel and Jasper.

Angel looked to Carlisle. "Hold me?"

He nodded, moving her so she was again sitting partially on his lap. He put on arm around her and took her opposite hand in his, then did the same with the other arm, brought over her stomach. To Bella, it would simply look like they were being close. But to the Cullens, it was a form of restraint. They knew her blood would affect Angel in some way.

They could hear as Bella's truck rolled up on the driveway. Angel curled closer to Carlisle, her body tense.

"I've got you." He said softly.

Edward opened the door before bella could and she smiled. "Hey,"

"Hello." He took her hand, and kissed her cheek. He pulled her inside and closed the door. "Bella, i want you to meet Angel. Carlisle's mate."

Bella's eyes shifted to her and Angel could smell her. She stiffened and Carlisle tightened his grip, causing her to wince in pain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Angel said.

"Same here. And thank you. Edward told me what happened with James. You saved my life."

Angel forced a smile. "I'm just happy Edward has found you. I've come to think of him as family. And i suppose you will be my sister one day in the future."

Bella blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

Angel let her forced smile fade and looked up at Carlisle. Bella watched her whisper something, her lips quivering. Carlisle nodded, and kissed her forehead. Angel lay her head on his shoulder and he looked to Bella.

"Please forgive angel. Like Jasper she is not fully accustom to our living style."

Bella nodded. Edward squeezed her hand and pulled her over to the piano. Bella smiled and sat beside him as he began to play. Angel kept firm hold of Carlisle's hands as she listened to the music. She whispered softly to Carlisle who nodded and stood, her body tucked gently against his chest. Bella turned and watched as he carried angel up stairs to his room.

He set her carefully on the bed and lay beside her so she could curl against his chest. She held tightly to him, feeling if she let go that she would lose all control she had.

"Its okay Angel. I've got you."

"I fell like, if i let go, i'll let my control go to."

"You wont." He said softly.

Angel kept her eyes closed, still holding onto Carlisle. He simply held her tighter to him.

"I love you." She choked.

"I love you too." Carlisle whispered. "Always have and always will."


	8. Good day

**Hey guys! So thank you to my reviewers, you know who you are! You guys keep me going, so thank you very much to all of you! So , problem. I have a major writers block right now, explaining why this chapter is so short. **

**Edward: NO its just cuz your lazy.**

**Me: *Glare* SHut up edward, or the next chapter i write, i'll write you right outa it! **

**Bella: Nooooooo! Apologize edward!**

**Edward: *Sticks tongue out at me***

**Me: CARLISLE!**

**Carlisle: Yyeeess my love?**

**Me: Hit edward for me?**

**Carlisle: *Hits edward across the back of the head***

**Edward: Hey!**

**Carlisle: What the writer says goes!**

**Tehe, yeah thats how bored i am lol. So please review with any ideas you may have. For angel and carlisle, or where the next couple of chapters should go. I think in the next one, i may skip ahead to New Moon, and get that started. Feed back please!**

_~She needed light. She found it within his frozen heart~_

Angel walked downstairs, her ribs and arm still sore. She sighed and closed her eyes at the bottom of the stairs. Jaspers calm ran through her body like warm water. She sighed again and opened her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Your too stressed. You need to relax."

"I know. I want to be there for the pack. I want to be around Bella with out wanting to leave the room."

Jasper nodded. "I know how you feel. About bella at least. But there is nothing we can do. Even Edward in all his years struggles. I think Carlisle just has a gift."

"A gift i will never have." She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands, wincing at the pain it brought.

Jasper sat beside her. "You may one day. Just not right now."

Angel sat back up and looked at him. "Well, what should we do for the day. I've been sitting around this house for three days straight and i am so bored, i could fight an elephant."

Jasper let out a laugh, and angel laughed too. "Sounds intriguing. But how about we find something that doesn't take physical activity."

"As if you can sit still."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I challenge you to a game of chess."

"Challenge aceppted."

Edward walked in the door and heard Angel shriek in fury.

"That is it!" She huffed, and knocked over her king.

Jasper laughed, long and loud.

"You cheated!"

"I did not!" Jasper laughed.

"Manipulating my emotions is cheating Jasper Hale." She snarled.

Carlisle laughed as he entered. "Are you having problems?"

"Carlisle, he's being mean." She whined and walked to him.

"Would you like me to ground him?"

She nodded, and everyone laughed. Angel smiled and stood on tiptoe so she could press her lips to his. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her then pulled away.

She smiled up at him, her eyes glowing. Carlisle smiled too and took her hand. "So, what would you like to do tomorrow? I have the day off."

"really?"

He nodded. "We can do anything you like."

"Hm. I don't know. Myabe something that involves leaving the house?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Anything for you, my love." He kissed the top of her head and walked upstairs where she curled against his chest, and drifted away.


	9. Parties and Premonitions

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I got such an idea today that i have spent the last three hours writing it out! PLease read and review, and PLEASE i would really love some feed back. **

**Edward: Angel!**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Edward: Hiiiii.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Why are you so weird? I didn't write you that way. **

**Edward: Nope. I'm just weird today. **

**Me: Why do you look all, drunkish? **

**Edward: *Shrugs* Don't know what your talking about. *stumbles* **

**Alice: Oh my god someone killed Bella!**

**Me: Edward! Your drunk off your lovers blood!**

**Edward:: Opsie. **

**Carlisle: I saved her in time!**

**Me, Alice, Edward:: YAY!**

**Rosalie: No one cares! Just rip her head off and be done with it.**

**Me, Alice, Edward, Carlisle: O_o**

_~She needed light. She found it within his frozen heart~_

A growl ripped through the air, and the figure in the clearing ahead turned. Their eyes were wide as they searched the dark.

"Come on. Where are you?" He yelled.

There was a laugh, and the sound of movement.

The figure walked forward slowly. "Where are you?" He repeated.

"I'm here!" A small form jumped from the tree, crashing into the figure below.

The two rolled, both snarling until the small form pinned the figure.

"Alright alright!" He laughed.

Angel smiled and stood, pulling Carlisle to his feet. "I'm a good hider."

"That you are my love." He kissed the top of her head.

"Come on Jared. I know your there."

There was a soft growl and then a wolf walked out from the woods. He shook his fur and lay on the ground.

"Wheres sam?"

Jared turned his head, pointing with his nose in the direction their leader had last gone.

"Is he looking for me?"

Jared snorted and angel took it as a yes.

"Well, tell him where i am dork."

Jared growled again but Sam appeared a moment later, human form.

"I called you." He said.

"I leave my cell phone at home when i am hunting. I don't like distractions." She said, turning so her back was against Carlisle. "what do you need?"

He laughed softly. "Theres a bonfire in La Push tomorrow night. It'll be the first time the pups have heard our legends. i would like you to go."

She looked up at Carlisle.

"Of course. I am sure you like the stories. Or, past of your family pack."

Angel smiled. "Pick me up at the border?"

"Sure thing. We will see you tomorrow."

She nodded, waved and the two wolves left. Carlisle took her hand.

"Race you home." She said with a grin.

"Bet i will beat you."

"IN your dreams." And she took off, carlisle fast behind her.

Angel arrived at the Cullen household first. Alice was decorating for Isabella's birthday.

"She doesn't even want a birthday Alice." Angel said.

"I've already tried telling her, but she wont listen." Rosalie hissed.

"Just because neither of you like her." Alice said from somewhere upstairs.

Angel rolled her eyes. "You know that i like her Alice, i just don't like the fact that she _bleeds_."

"You bleed."

Angel snarled. "You know what i meant."

Alice looked down over the railing at her. "Everything will be fine. Bella will love it."

Edward, who had been sitting on the stairs simply rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get her." He said and stood, walking out the door.

Angel sighed and walked over to Carlisle. "I have a bad feeling about this carlisle."

"Everything will be alright. Just like Alice said."

Angel rolled her eyes and walked up stairs, pausing to snarl at Alice before she ran to her and Carlisle's room. She sighed and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. The door opened and closed, but it was Jasper.

"Go away." She said.

"I want you to know that i know exactly how you feel right now. And not because i can feel your emotions. I say that, because i am afraid something will happen too. Afraid that bella will be to much of a temptation tonight." He sat beside her and took her hand. "All we can do is hope that nothing will happen."

Angel sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Her eyes flicked to the door as it opened again.

"A moment please, Jasper."

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head and quickly left.

Carlisle shut the door, and reached her in three strides, pulling her to her feet and pressing his lips to hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands softly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss changed then, and became more intense.

Carlisle put lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held onto her tightly, turning to sit on the bed. She opened her mouth and licked his bottom lip causing Carlisle to groan. His tongue met hers and she sighed, addicted instantly to his sweet taste. She pulled away to breathe and his lips moved to her throat. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, her head falling back. Carlisle kissed along the base of her throat, his teeth softly biting at the skin there.

She felt a warmth in her chest that spilled all the way down to her legs. She moaned again and carlisle stood, turning and setting her down on the bed. One hand moved up and cupped her cheek in his hand. The other slowly drifted down her body. His thumb pressed over her breast and she gasped, pulling his lips back to her.

"Ehm! You have a party to attend." Alice called through the door.

Angel pulled her lips away and carlisle kissed down her throat and knelt at the end of the bed, lifting her shirt to kiss up her belly to the edge of her bra.

"Ehhm!" Alice called.

"You have a party to attend!" Angel called back.

Carlisles lips continued to kiss around the edge of her bra and one hand slipped under the edge, causing her to gasp again.

"Don't make me come in there!" Alice yelled.

"Go away!" Angel snarled.

"I'll break the door down."

A feral snarl slipped from Angel's lips and she pulled from Carlisle, who groaned in protest, falling onto his back on the bed. Angel yanked the door open.

"Go. Away. Now."

Alice sniffed, turned on her heel and walked away.

Angel closed the door again and pulled out her cell phone. "Edward?" She asked when he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please pretty please delay Alice but not bringing Bella for a while. Me and Carlisle are trying to have some nice alone time and she keeps trying to interrupt for the party,"

Edward laughed. "Anything for you, sis."

"Mucho gracias mi amigo." She said.

Edward laughed again. "No problem. You have, three hours?"

"Great." And she hung up, grinning at carlisle. She pulled off her shirt and walked to him, straddling his legs. he grinned up at her and rolled so she was beneath him.

Angel rolled to face him. "I love you."

"I love you." He repeated with a smile, kissing her ever so softly.

Angel stood and walked to the closet, pulling out a green off the shoulder sweater to wear over a black knee skirt.

"I don't care if alice complains. I will wear whatever i want." She said with a smile and quickly dressed.

Carlisle smiled and dressed to, sneaking up behind her to kiss her bare shoulders. "I love you more than life."

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "And i love you more than air."

"Come on! Bella is almost here." Alice called through the door.

Angel rolled her eyes and walked to the door, opening it to hiss at her sister. Alice snarled back.

"And the next time you delay my party,"

"You do what exactly? " She raised an eyebrow.

Alice sighed. "Oh never mind. Just hurrry up and come down stairs."

"I'll hurry and push you down them." Angel hissed and Jasper laughed from downstairs.

"Whose side are you on?" Alice pouted.

"Mine, as always." Angel said and came to stand beside her blonde haired brother.

Carlisle took her hand and the door opened. Edward came in first, Bella holding his hand, came in behind him. She smiled at all of them her eyes widening at all the extravagance.

"Alice did it." Angel said.

"Of course i did." alice sniffed. "No one else in this house has good decorating skills."

Rosalie and Angel locked eyes, and made faces behind Alice's back. Bella, looking over Alice's shoulder, snickered. Alice quickly pulled away and turned, but the two sisters stood straight faced and shrugged. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Happy Birthday bella." Angel said, and waved at her. She paused, and then stepped forward and lightly hugged her. She smiled and let go, her hand on her arm. "Okay. That wasn't so bad."

She gasped and her eyes turned white. She looked, curious, and her eyes faded back. She shook her head.

"Uh, edward, open all her presents. She isn't to open any."

"Why?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Angel stepped away and looked at him intently, thinking. Edward inhaled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." She said and squeezed Carlisle's hand.

Bella looked at Edward curiously. "It's fine." He said softly. "Angel just saw something that didn't end well."

"Oh," Bella said, her face twisted with her slight shock.

The birthday passed by very quickly, all of them laughing and smiling, even Angel. As edward moved to take Bella home Angel stopped ohm for a second.

"Wait. Whatever your thinking now, don't do it. What ever happens, its bad."

"I'll talk about it later." He said and took Bella outside.

ONce they left alice walked up to her.

"Okay, we are all curious. What did you see?"

"Bella got a paper cut. Jasper and I, we," She looked to him, her face twisting with pain. "We lost control. Edward shoved Bella back, and she ended up cutting her whole arm. Emmett grabbed jasper, but, carlisle couldn't hold me by himself. I almost kill Bella, until Edward grabbed me. But, it was a huge fight. It really really wasn't good." She said, her voice growing softer with each word.

The cullers stood in silence for a while.

"The, other thing i saw was that we all leave forks. Because that happened. Bella of course would never tell anyone, and she dismissed the cut as her being a klutz as usual. But Edward wanted us to all leave. It, it destroys bella. And for how much i dislike her simply for the reason she is human, and i hate the fact that i feel like im losing control, her losing all of us, her losing Edward," Angel sighed. "We cant leave her."

Alice slowly nodded "I agree. I'll take your side."

"Me too. She's fun to have around." Emmett said.

Rosalie hissed and stormed upstairs. Jasper only starred out the window.

"It would be easier if she wasn't human." he said softly.

Angel walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know. Same here."

Jasper turned, his eyes dark. "I'm, i'm going to go hunt. Alice?"

"Right behind you my love." She said and the two walked out the door.

Edward returned later, his eyes instantly falling to Angel.

"I cant keep putting her in danger." HE hissed low.

"For one, you didn't do anything. For two, nothing happened. For three, i saw what happens to Bella when we leave edward. It nearly kills her. And victoria comes back while we are gone. The wolves handle her easily enough, though i couldn't see if they caught her or not. She has bella in her sights i think. Though i don't know why. Plus, i wont leave my pack here. No way."

Edward snarled. "She will die because of us."

Angel stood suddenly close to his face. "She dies, because it is her decision. She becomes one of us wether you want it or not. I saw it Edward." Slowly she turned to Alice, sitting on Jaspers lap in the corner. "And Alice did too."

Edwards eyes moved to Alice. "You saw this?"

"Of course i did edward. Its what she want.s She wants to spend the rest of eternity with you. And you do with her. Some part of your mind has already decided to change her, yet you fight with yourself. It doesn't matter because both of us saw it. I saw it because that is what more than just her have decided."

"I saw it because certain events lead to that Edward. I fear if we don't change her, than the Volturi will become involved."

Every body in the room stiffened.

"And that is by far the last thing any of us want. Especially me. For reasons i will not state." She looked back to Edward. "It isn't just your decision Edward. Its ours too. Because it effects each of us. Especially me, and Jasper. Its hard enough being careful around other people, and then you throw Bella into the mix. Each time i smell her its another hot poker shoved down my throat. I cant hold my breath like you all can."

She sat down, carlisle beside her.

"So. You decide. Either Bella becomes a vampire, you or ruin us all."

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! So remember people, Angel in the mix makes a totally different twilight! SO please give feed back! I really would like to know what you think. Italy may or may not happen at this point, i haven't fully decided yet. Tell me what you can see happening…..i'll be waiting!**


	10. Rain

_**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews! It really helps. I would love some feed back on 1) Bella's change. or 2) Volterra. I would love some help on these so any ideas you have for either please please please let me no! Also, soon i will be posting a second twilight fic. This one is Edwards mate. He meets her before Bella, then when Bella comes to school and gets thrown in the mix, alot happens. Alexandra is my new characters name, she is very much like angel, but there a lot of differences. Im calling it **_A Beating Heart_**. So look it up soon! Thanks ! R&R **  
><em>

_~She needed light. She found it within his frozen~_

Angel sat on the roof of the house, looking over the trees. Alice, down on the ground, had been calling to her, trying to get her to come down but she refused. Alice, frustrated and done, walked inside.

"I still cant get her to come down. I don't know what to tell you. Except that maybe she's in for a rude awakening when it starts to rain."

Carlisle sighed from his spot on the stairs. She had been on the roof for hours and had spoken to know one. Edward had finally given in, deciding to change Bella, but only after she graduated high school, in just a few months time. Sam had called, but she would not speak with him either.

_"I'm sorry Sam, i don't know if she'll come to the bonfire or not. None of us can get her down." _

_"Is there anything i can do?" He asked, his voice thick with concern. _

_"I don't think so Sam. Thank you anyway." _

_"Anything for angel. Hopefully i will see you later." _

_"Bye Sam." _

Carlisle sighed again.

"She'll come down when she is ready." Jasper said, and walked up stairs to his room, Alice quick behind him.

Angel sat with her arms around her knees, still starring at the trees. The entire bloody battle replayed over and over in her mind. How she had lost such control. She closed her eyes, and saw it again.

_Bella's finger slipped against the paper, which sliced into her skin. A single bead of blood rose to the surface. Angel and Jasper both stiffened, and their eyes turned black. Jasper charged first, Angel behind him. Edward pushed bella back and she fell over the table, glass slicing into her arm. Angel snarled and Edward threw jasper away. Angel got to the table before Edward grabbed her. Emmett snagged Jasper before he could run forward again. Angel slipped from Edward and leaped over the table to snarl at Bella who shook with fright. Angel reahced forward, her hand grazing bella's arm. _

_Carlisle knocked into her from the side and the two tumbled away. She rolled out from underneath him and again leaped towards Bella. Edward snatched her and wrestled her to the ground. She screamed in fury, trying to throw him off. They could hear Jasper snarling at the others from outside. Angel managed to get an arm free and pushed up off the ground, throwing Edward off. He snarled at her and managed to grab her by the arm, twisting it behind her back. _

_Carlisle snarled. "Get her outside!" _

_"I'm trying!" Edward, still ahold of Angel, slowly turned. He had inhaled. _

_A growl slowly slipped from his pulled back lips. _

_"get outside!" Carlisle yelled, dropping into a defensive crouch in front of Bella. _

_Angel screamed as Edward tightened his grip on angel, her arm making a cracking sound. _

_"GO!" _

_Edward finally managed to move, with the help of alice who had suddenly appeared, her lips in a tight line. She helped grab Angel and wrestled her outside. Alice slid the glass door closed. Angel continued to snarl, and cry out in pain. Edward still had a tight grip on her, but realizing he still had her threw her to the ground. She fell with a cry, and moved to a defensive position, snarling up at him. Edward snarled back, standing defensively in front of the doors. _

_"It's okay angel, its over," Alice said, hands out defensivly. _

_Slowly her siblings backed away from her as snarls still ripped from her chest, her body shaking. Jasper had run off into the forest. _

_"Go find him Edward. Your the only one he will talk to right now." Alice said, her eyes still angel._

_Edward looked between Alice and Angel, then quickly followed. Angel slowly stood, growling. Emmett stood in front of Rosalie and Alice. _

_"Back off angel." _

_She growled in reply, and stepped forward. They could all see Bella's blood on her hand. Had she tasted it? Is that why she was so unable to stop? Alice was the first to figure it out. _

_"Shark frenzy," She hissed low. _

_"Shit," Emmett said. _

_Angel lunged and Emmett threw his fist. Angel went flying back, and hit a tree before falling to the ground. She lay motionless for a moment, her back to them. Slowly, crying out in pain as she put pressure on her broken arm. She looked to them, from her hands and knees. Tears were streaming fast down her face. _

_"Angel," Rosalie started towards her but she stood and skittered back. _

_"No! Stay away from me," She sobbed. "Just stay away," And she turned and ran. _

Angel opened her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. To think that she could ever go that crazy over someones blood. She shivered and put her head down on her arms. SHe hadn't even done it, but she was so disgusted with her self. She knew, if she ever came near anyones blood that she would loose every ounce of her control, and would have to start all over again.

Angel had tried so hard to get where she was. But after that vision, she felt like she had lost it all. She only wanted to be normal. But she never would be. Ever.

"Angel?"

She didn't lift her head, but she knew it was Sam.

"Angel, sweetheart, i can see you up there."

She moved back away from the edge and Sam sighed.

"Will you please come down?"

Angel didn't reply. She just stayed where she was.

"Angel, sweetheart, please tell me whats wrong."

But she continued to say nothing. The first rain drop fell, then the second, and third. Soon enough it was pouring down ran, yet angel didn't move.

An hour passed, the rain not letting up at all.

"We cant just leave her out there."

"What are we supposed to do?" Alice asked. "All of tried to get her down. Even sam tried."

Carlisle sighed and stood, taking off his jacket and tie. "Well, if she isn't coming down, then im going up after her." He walked outside, blinking against the rain and walked to the tree on the side of the house, climbing up it to the roof.

Angel sat in the very middle, her head still on her arms, her clothes stuck to her skin. Her hair fell in knotted tangles around her.

"Angel?"

She didn't move.

"Angel, please. I love you."

Slowly, she lifted her head. Tears mixed with rain, and curls that fell in her face. Her eyes were black, but puffy from crying.

"Angel, i love you."

"Carlisle," She choked out.

He walked to her and held out his hand. Slowly she took it and he pulled her to her feet then against his chest. She sobbed against him, her body cold and shaking. He pulled her all the way into his arms and jumped off the roof. Alice had lain down a path of towels to Carlisle's bathroom. He didn't look at anyone, only carried Angel up stairs to his bathroom, closing his bedroom door behind him. HE took her into the bathroom and set her on the countertop by the sink. Quickly he pulled off her clothes, and wrapped a towel around her.

He looked at her carefully.

"Now. Am i going to have to keep guessing what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours or are you going to tell me?"

Her green eyes flicked to him, and stayed there. "I'd rather keep you guessing."

Carlisle sighed and took her face in his hands. "You know, you being stubborn is part of the reason i love you so, but my angel, please tell me what is wrong."

She shook her head in his hands.

He closed his eyes for a moment and kissed the top of her head. "I love you my darling."

"As i love you." She whispered.

Those gold eyes opened and she smiled lightly.

"Do not fear for me my love. All will be revealed in time."

He smiled and nodded. "Come, lets get you warm."

He quickly undressed and discarded her towel before pulling her into his arms and carrying her into the shower.

Angel sighed and starred outside from the car window. The rain had disappeared and now the sun made the wet pavement glitter. Carlisle looked over at Angel.

"Will you be alright love?"

"I'll be fine." She said with a soft smile. "Plus, it will give us chance to see who will phase next." She looked to him and kissed him. "I love you carlisle."

"And i love you."

Sam pulled up and honked the horn. Angel kissed her lovers cheek and got out of the car, walking gracefully to Sam and embracing him softly. She waved to carlisle and he drove away.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready to watch a bunch of boys eat like pigs as we sit on a beach so i can get sand in my undergarments, which is uncomfortable by the way. Sure why not."

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well maybe you shouldn't have worn a skirt then."

"Alice refused to let me leave wearing anything else." She said with a smile. Angel was wearing a knee length black skirt that flowed out around her with a one armed black and white stripped shirt.

"Come on then." They got into the car and drove to La Push where others were already beginning to gather.

"Sam! PLeasure to see you." A man rolled up in a wheel chair, a young man at his side.

"Billy, good to see you out and about." He laughed, and shook the old mans hands. "Billy Black, this is Angel Rowan. I don't believe you met her as you met Paul."

Billy took the hint given to him. "No i don't beileve i did. Its very nice to meet you Angel."

"She's staying with the Cullen's but comes out the rez every so often to stay with me."

"Well it's nice of you to, join the family." Billy said and Angel smiled.

"Thank you Billy that means a lot to me."

"Angel, this is my son Jacob."

"Jacob. holy cow man when did you get so old? Guess i advent seen you in a while." Sam said and Jacob nodded awkwardly.

"Yo! Jake! Come on man!" Another boy yelled.

Angel inhaled slowly as Jacob turned to run after the boy. "Him." She said.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

She nodded. "I can smell it." Her eyes flicked to him. "I am sure the other elders must have told you of my, condition."

"I beileve they did. That boy there is Jared Tinsel. The other is Embry Call."

Angel nodded. "Jared is defiantly next." She said.

Sam sighed and squeezed her hand. "Come on then. Lets go."

Angel woke wrapped in Carlisle's arms.

"huh?" She sat up.

"Sam brought you home. You fell asleep after the stories."

"Oh, i don't even remember." She said.

He smiled and sat up too. "Well then," He stood. "Should we do something today? Get out maybe? What would you like to do?"

"I don't know." She said and smiled. "What would you like to do?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps you would like to go to the theater?"

"No, thank you." She stood and walked for the door, and then froze.

Carlisle knew she was having a vision even before her eyes turned white.

_Angel shook her head. "No. Release Edward, Isabella, and Carlisle. It is me you want and only me. You know this." _

_Aro smiled darkly. "She is correct. Leave us, Edward, Carlisle, before we change our mind." _

_"I wont leave you." Carlisle hissed under his breath. _

_"Yes you will. You'll leave with out me." She said firmly. *I'll be close behind you. Just trust me please.* She thought to Edward. _

_Edward took Bella's hand, her eyes a crimson color. Carlisle looked sorrowfully at angel and followed the two out the wide doors. _

_"Now Angel, the fun begins." Aro said darkly. "Felix." _

_Felix grabbed her from behind and she cried out but did not struggle against him. INstead, angel lowered her head in defeat. _

Angel came back to reality with a harsh gasp, her knees nearly giving out.

"Are you alright? What is it you saw?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Angel i know when you are lying to me."

"PLease, just, i'm fine."

He sighed and kissed her. "Alright."

Carlisle opened the door and started to walk out. "Are you coming?"

"Yes. I would just like to change. I'll be right behind you."

He nodded and walked out. Angel closed the door and leaned heavily against it. She knew that her vision meant they would be in italy for some reason or other, but she did not understand why. And she knew that dispite everything she had ever done, the Volturi would take her, and there was no going back.

**Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha. Reveiw! And find out what happens next!**


	11. Memories

_**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while. I have had major writers block with this. Any ideas you have please please give them out! Hope you guys like this one. I think i will be having more flashbacks of Angels past and the reason she is so afraid of the volturi will be revealed soon. R&R!**_

_**Me: Edward i told you to stay out of my head damn it!**_

_**Edward: I cant help it when your screaming it at me. **_

_**Me: I'm not screaming! *crosses arms* Carlisle!**_

_**Carlisle: Dont worry my love. You'll figure it out.**_

_**Edward: Your just being lazy. Sit on the computer and stare at the screen. As usual.**_

_**Me: *Growls* Dont make me have carlisle hit you again. Or Bella!**_

_**Bella: Gladly. *Smacks Edward on the back of the head***_

_**Edward: OW! Damn woman what was that for!**_

_**Bella, Carlisle, Me: Be nice to the author!**_

_~She needed light. She found it within his frozen heart~_

Angel sat glaring at Sam.

"You don't understand. If we don't change her the Volturi will get involved. They are our law. They will kill those who break the law."

"Then we will fight them."

"You cant fight the Volturi. Espeacially with seven vampires and three wolves. Two new wolves at that. It cant be done. You have to give me permission."

"I don't have to do anything." He growled.

"Then i will go to the council and they will grant it to me."

Sam growled, his body shaking.

"Because the last thing the council will want is more vampires here. Dangerous ones. I wont stick around if they come. I will run."

Sam sat and put his head in his hands. "You cant expect me to give permission to end someones life."

"You have to. Else you end all our lives." Angel snarled. She stood and walked to the door. "It's your decision Sam. But if you say no, we leave. Either way, Bella will be changed." And she slammed the door as she left.

Angel stormed to her motorcycle. Paul, sitting on the porch, stood. "Wait Angel, whats going on."

"Leave me alone paul." She snarled.

He stopped, mouth open to speak but she ignored him and straddled her bike, reeving the engine and driving away.

Angel pulled up into the drive way and stormed inside, slamming the door. Carlisle and Edward stood, eyes on her.

"Don't ask. I don't want to talk about it."

Edward opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"And stay out of my head damn it." She ran upstairs and to her room, slamming the door again.

Carlisle sighed and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door softly and then opened it, closing it again behind him.

"My love, tell me what is wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, facing away from him.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know i love you."

"Yes i know." She said and turned in his arms to press her lips softly to his for a moment. She pulled away and looked at him. "When are things going to be easy?"

"In time, my love. We just have to wait." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I just want this to all be over." She whispered.

"I know." Carlisle said softly. "Everything will be alright."

She pulled from his arms and turned to the window, wrapping her arms around her self. "Thats just it though. It wont be alright. These visions, i," She closed her eyes. "Good things wont come for a long time."

Carlisle walked to her and took her shoulders in her hands, turning her to him. "No matter what happens Angel i will always love you. I have loved you since the moment i found you in Seattle. And nothing will ever change that."

A tear fell down her cheek. "I know."

Angel's phone rang the next day and she glared at the caller ID before answering it. "What Sam." She growled.

"Look, i called to tell you, that we have given you permission."

Angel was silent for a moment. "Thank you."

"Your still mad at me aren't you."

"Yes. You don't understand what is at stake here Sam. I do. I have lived a lot longer then you. I know what the volturi are capable of. You don't. Simple as that." And she hung up.

Angel bit the inside of her cheek and tapped her cell phone against her knee. Her eyes flicked up and locked on Edward across the room.

"Stay out." She said.

"I cant help it Angel you know that."

"I don't care." She looked away.

"You cant keep doing this Angel. You cant pretend you don't know what is going to happen."

"I'm not pretending Edward, im just trying my best to prevent it." She growled, her now black eyes flicking to him.

"You cant prevent something that cant be prevented."

"I can damn well try." She hissed and walked out the back door to climb back onto the roof.

She starred out at the trees, her arms around her knees. Her life was nothing but pain and heart ache. The Volturi never helped anything. She knew that if she returned to Voltera, there would be no escape this time. No matter who was with her. She closed her eyes for a moment and was thrown into the past.

_Angel snarled fiercely at the figure in the ash colored cloak. Her body shook violently as she crouched defensively. The figure threw back their hood and she froze, confusion twisting her face. _

_"Demitri? Why did they send you?" _

_He shook his head and stepped forward. "They didn't." He said softly. "I came on my own." _

_"Why." She hissed. _

_"Because i wanted to help you Angel." _

_She raised an eyebrow and slowly relaxed. "Why do you want to help me Demetri." _

_He smiled softly. "Because i like you Angel. Your different. I wouldn't want to see you fall into Felix's hands, as he so wants. Aro wants you to leave safely, though Cauis thinks otherwise." _

_She pursed her lips. "You truly want to help me?" _

_"Because i truly like Angel." He held out his hand. "Please trust me." _

_She looked between his eyes and his hand. Hesitantly she took it, and they ran into the night. _

"My love, must the roof become your sanctuary?" Carlisle asked as he appeared and sat beside her.

"I like high places. And quiet places. It helps me think." She said.

He smiled. "You remind me of myself. A younger self. I use to climb the trees and sit there all day." He laughed softly. "Edward would get so frustrated with me."

Angel smiled softly. "I am sure he did. Edward gets frustrated quiet easily."

"I heard that." Edward said from the house.

"I think you were meant to." Carlisle replied and he and his mate laughed together.

Carlisle looked to Angel. "I will love you, forever. I just want you to be happy Angel."

"I know." She whispered. "I am just afraid of what will come. The volturi and i don't have a good past."

"You may tell me if you wish, or may not if you don't feel comfortable with it."

She nodded slowly. "Perhaps in time." She said. "Time will bring us many things."


	12. Authors note

** *AUTHORS NOTE***

So here is just a quick authors note. I really really need some feed back. I have major writers block and i need you guys to help me. So please pretty please shot me any thing you got. How should bella be changed, what should happen in voltera, where you think the story should go, how carlisle should propose to Angel.

PLEASE! Begging here! (lol)

Thank you very much to those who have kept up with my story and have reviewed in the past. Thats a thanks too PureAngelEyes, Cooky Crumbia, and EsmePlatt95. But a very big round of applause thanks to my biggest reviewers Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and Savysnape7. You two have kept me going so thank you very very much! Bug hugs to you both!

Anyways i will update as soon as i can but as i said i have major writers block. HELP ME OUT!

3 DarkAngelCullen 3

**Edward: I really just think she has gone insane.**

**Me: What have i said about dissing the author!**

**Edward: Sorry. *crosses arms* But you have gone crazy. **

**Me: *slamming head against wall, stops and looks to edward* I don't know what you are talking about. *again slams head against wall* **

**Edward: *Worried look* Carlisle? Angel needs help…**

**Carlisle: Quite slamming your head against the wall love**

**Me: Okay. *Turns away and slaps myself on the forehead repeatedly***

**Carlisle, Edward: PLEASE REVEIW!**


	13. Dreams or Visions

**Hey guys! So i finally updated! Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think!**_  
><em>

_~She needed light. She found it within his frozen heart.~_

Angel laughed as she ran through the woods, a figure not far behind her. He laughed too as he chased her. She wore a long white dress, strapless, and barefoot. A ribbon was tied just below her breasts and knotted in back. Carlisle was the figure who chased her, wearing black pants and a sleeves white button down shirt, open a few buttons down. She glanced back at him and laughed again and he followed fast behind her. She came into a clearing, and looking out through it froze. Carlisle finally caught her, his arms wrapping about her waist and pulling her to him, but her eyes were frozen ahead.

He looked to where she did and stood up straight, stiffening. Through the mist that shrouded this clearing were smoking piles. There were five piles all together, not evenly spaced, but none of them touching. Off beside one pile, reaching towards it, was the ghostly pale lifeless body of Isabella Swan. Angel let out a strangled sob and put her hands to her mouth. Carlisle reached over and took her hand, pulling her through the mist, and around the piles. They moved towards the other side of the clearing but were suddenly blocked by seven clocked figures. Three stood ahead of the others, and two flanked each side of the three.

Carlisle snarled low and pushed Angel behind him. The three front figures threw back their hoods to reveal Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. The next four to throw back their hoods were Demetri, Jane, Felix, and Alec. Carlisle snarled again, pushing a fear stricken Angel farther behind him. Aro smiled softly.

"Felix?" He said in a soft voice.

Felix raised his hand and flame burst forward. Angel screamed as Carlisle burned before her. There was nothing she could do but scream and watch as he fell to his knees, then completely to the ground, his body quickly turning to ash, and the flames disappearing.

"How could you!" She screamed at Aro. "He was your friend!"

"No friend harbors a fugitive of the Volturi."

"I am no fugitive!" She screamed, her body shaking.

"We hunted you once before, did you not think we would ever find you darling Angel? Oh, and speaking of hunting. We know who it was that helped you escape that night. And he is to be justly punished." Aro looked to Demitri whose eyes widened in fear. "Felix."

"NO!" Angel screamed but demetri too was consumed in flames. She let out a broken sob and collapsed to her knees. "Why? Why are you doing this!" Her voice raised with each word. "I have done nothing! I was not the one who offended you! I never went against you!"

"Born of a rebellion, you have the same blood. Who is to say you will not also rise against us?"

"I would never even think of it! The volturi have protected our people for hundreds of years. Please,"

"Do not worry, you will have your punishment soon enough."

"Just kill me already! Burn me as you have burned my lover, and my siblings and my friends!"

"Oh no, sweet Angel." Cauis hissed low. "You will not burn. Instead you will live for eternity in our dungeons. No blood to feed on. No food to eat. You will live for eternity, and never die. Forever locked in our walls, knowing all those you loved died because of you."

She could nothing but sit there and stare at carlisle's pile of ash. A silver glimmer caught her eye and she picked up his ring, slipping it onto her finger. Alec and Felix suddenly grabbed her arms and she screamed, trying to pull loose.

"NO! Let me GO!" She screamed.

Felix laughed and threw her to the ground. "Alright." He hissed with a dark smile. He got on top of her, pinning her to the ground, roughly kissing her lips and skin.

She screamed beneath him, trying to pull free as he attacked her. With a harsh yank he ripped her dress from her body.

"Now the real fun begins. Because no one can save you know."

"NO!" Angel woke with a shrill scream.

She shook harshly, and sweat trickled down her body. Jasper entered and was beside her.

"It's okay, it was just a dream,"

"No. Not this time."

**DUhn duhn duhn! So, was it a dream? Or did she have a vision? ! Reveiw please!**


	14. Trees and Rings

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since i updated. I havent been on the laptop as much as i like. PLease keep the reviews coming! And tell me what you think should happen next. Much love! **

Angel moved around the house, thinking. She jumped when Jasper came up behind her.

"What has you so on edge. It cant be that nightmare still?"

She shot him a glare.

"Or i could be wrong." He sat down on the couch.

Alice and the other siblings were out hunting, and carlisle was at work.

"Bella is going to be changed tomorrow." She said finally.

"So? Thats what we wanted isn't it?"

"Yes but," She sighed and sat. "Do you think i was right to force everyones hand in this?"

Jasper stood and kneeled in front of her. "You didn't force anyones hand Ang. We all decided on this together. Edward had to face what was already going to happen."

Angel nodded and stood. "I thank you for helping me Jasper. Your my rock that helps me stay grounded sometimes. I know that Carlisle is too, but, i think you understand me best."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Glad i can be of service ma'am." He bowed and she laughed.

"You are one strange man." She said.

Jasper laughed and walked upstairs. Her smile fell and she again thought of her nightmare. She knew some part was a vision, because she had seen part of it. That she would be locked with in the walls f the Volturi palace, and there was no escape. She shuddered and walked outside. She glared at a large tree and punched it, taking a large chunk out of the wood. Next she turned to the river, walking to a large boulder and crushing it with every bit of strength within her.

Finished she turned and nearly slammed into Carlisle.

"OH!"

He caught her before she could fall, laughing quietly. "Well i can see you were very distracted today." He said indicating the broken rock.

"Yes well i was. And frustrated, and stressed and," She sighed. "All the things i shouldn't be."

"Well i think i know something that might put you in a considerably better mood."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell, what could make me be in a better mood. Aside from your smiling face."

He smiled then and pulled something out of his pants pocket, letting it balance in the middle of his palm. "This."

She looked down to see a small velvet box. She gasped when Carlisle kneeled. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Angel, i love you more than words can say. And i want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

She laughed through the tears that fell fast down her face. "Do you really have to ask?"

Carlisle smiled and opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a large diamond surround by smaller ones. He took the ring and slipped it on her finger then stood and kissed her. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you Carlisle. And i always will."

He smiled and brought their lips together again. Sometime later the two walked inside, where their family erupted in applause.

"Bout damn time." Emmett said.

"Watch your language." Angel sang and the others laughed.

"It's true though!"

"It hasn't even been that long." Angel replied.

"Mates don't wait." Alice said with a smile as she hugged Angel.

Edward smiled and hugged her next. "Nice to see my little sister getting married off to such an amazing man."

"You have to say that because he made you."

Carlisle laughed and kissed Angel on the cheek. "I cant wait to spend eternity with you." He whispered.

Angel smiled. "I know."

Bella was there and waved shyly. Angel smiled and walked to her.

"I want you to know Bella, that i very much consider you family and i am sorry for the way i may have acted around you at times. But you are going to be my sister now."

Bella smiled. "Thank you. And its okay, i know being around me is hard. I am just glad i get to join you in eternity."

Edward made a face but sat beside her. He took her hand and just held her.

Angel walked to carlisle and smiled. There was a soft knock at the door and Angel frowned before answering it.

"What?" She snapped.

Sam sighed. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. i should listen to you. But i was angry. Look at it from our point of view."

She sighed to and then nodded. "Apology accepted." She said softly. "You know i couldn't stay mad at you anyways. Your my brother. And i love you."

Sam smiled. "Love you to kid." He hugged her tightly and then pulled away. "Whats this?"

He examined her hand. "Oh! Wow. Congrats." He said cheerfully.

Carlisle was suddenly there. "Thank you. I only just asked her today, and we have not yet started arranging things,"

"Yes we have." Alice cut in and Angel rolled her eyes.

"But i was hoping you and your wolf family might come. It would mean a lot to Angel and I if you would attend."

"Of course."

"What about the volturi?" Rosalie hissed low.

Angel turned. "Whoever they send will more then likely be to ignorant to understand what they are. ONly that they are not human."

Rosalie walked upstairs.

"Pardon rosalie. She is, stressed."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that. Come visit us soon. Emily misses you. We all do."

"Sure thing."

He kissed the top of her head and walked away. For the moment Angel was content. She knew things would change soon enough but hopefully it was for the best.


	15. Dresses and visitors

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in so long. I really got stuck on this one. PLease review, i desperately need some feed back! Thank you so much for all your support! **

_~She needed light, she found it within his frozen heart~_

_ One month later…_

A sharp snarl could be heard from behind angel and she ran faster, swerving through the thick trees. A hard wind hit her as someone rushed by and she smiled, pushing herself to run faster. Edward jumped over the river, and she landed beside him. There was a snarl and the two stepped aside as Bella leaped over and landed between them.

"Your doing very well Bella." Angel said with a wide smile.

Bella smiled too. "It feels great." She said.

Edward smiled. "You know, i was worried, ill admit, but you are doing beautifully. It feels nice to have you at my side now."

Bella smiled and kissed him gently. Angel smiled and walked up to the house. Sam was outside with Emily, Carlisle, and Alice. No doubt all four were discussing the upcoming wedding.

The thought tugged at Angel, and she winced. She was still afraid of what would happen with the Volturi.

"Hey kiddo," Sam greeted as she approached and she smiled.

"Hey sam. How are you?" She asked as she embraced him.

"Little worse for wear but i am alright."

"Huh?"

"Embry phased yesterday."

"Embry, why didn't you tell me!" Angel hissed, but there was a soft pride in her eyes.

"I didn't get the chance to, I am sorry. But all is well. Paul and Jared have helped enough that you were not needed."

Angel nodded, her face twisting with thought.

"What is it?"

Angel looked over her shoulder to see Bella was still talking with Edward, the two paying no attention to the group. "I think Jacob Black is going to phase."

Sam's eyes widened. "Jacob, but, we already have four members,"

Angel shook her head. "I don't think it matters. I think the tribe boys are changing because we are here. Plus, you weren't the original alpha, Sam."

Sam pursed his lips. "I had almost forgotten." His eyes flicked to bella. "should we tell her? She and Jacob are good friends. Granted that they haven't seen each other because everyone thinks she is still sick,"

Angel shook her head again. "Not yet. And jacob will learn soon enough."

Sam nodded once. "I have to get going. Call me if you see anything."

"Always."

Sam kissed the top of her head and left, emily close behind him. Angel sighed and put her head in her shaking hands. Carlisle quickly wrapped her in an embrace, whispering softly into her ear.

"Everything will be alright, Angel."

"The wedding is in a month carlisle. The volturi are coming, we still have plans to make, Jacob is going to phase soon, Charlie wants to come, bella is,"

Carlisle gently placed a finger to Angel's lips. "My love, your working your self into a panic. Everything will be fine. I swear it."

But as usual, Angel wasn't so sure. Alice rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"How about you come upstairs, and try on the dress again. Its finished."

"When did you finish it?" Angel asked lifting her head.

Alice smiled. "A few days ago. Now come on, your going to love it."

Angel smiled as Alice took her hand and lead her upstairs. Alice had designed and then made Angel's dress for her. Rosalie and Bella were on decoration duty. Bella was actually pretty good at it, and over the month since Bella's change, Rosalie had started to warm to her. Angel had designed the bridesmaid dresses. Emily, Alice, and Rosalie were the bridesmaids. Sam, Edward, and Jasper were the groomsmen. The Denalie's had been invited, as well as the Volturi. There was no choice in inviting them.

Angel had also invited members of the reservation. Billy and Jacob, Paul, Jared, Harry Clearwater and Sue, as well as any new members, which would be Embry.

"Close your eyes." Alice insisted as she shut the door.

Angel sighed but did as she was asked, stripping down and holding out her arms so alice could slip on her dress. Alice sighed happily.

"Alright princess, open your eyes."

Angel did so, and she gasped. Tears sprang to her eyes as she moved back and forth. "Alice! It's absolutely gorgeous! Oh my god, i look,"

"Stunning, beautiful, like a goddess. Admit. I am awesome."

"Not your not. Your amazing, and brilliant and everything way beyond awesome." She embraced her sister tightly.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Bella and Rosalie entered, both gasping at the sight of Angel.

"You look beautiful!" Rosalie gasped and hugged Angel.

"Wow, Angel," Bella said and hugged her next.

"How are the decorations coming?"

"Brilliant. Bella actually had a really good idea. And you aren't allowed to see anything until the day of."

"Oh come on." Angel whined, but rosalie shook her head.

"Sorry." Rosalie said with a grin.

"Well, i have a surprise for you, Alice, help me out of this."

As soon as Angel was dressed in her won clothes she led all three girls to her own room, shut the door, and opened the closet, pulling out three dress bags.

"So bella, since you are not a brides maid i still wanted you to look your best so i designed this for you." She unzipped the bag to reveal a deep blue gown. "I want to wait to try it on, so edward cant see how you look in it." She said.

Bella gasped. "Angel, it's beautiful I cant believe you designed this yourself!"

Angel smiled and zipped the bag close. "As for you two, and emily, i have officially gotten your bridesmaid dresses." She opened the bags and took out one dress.

The dress was purple with a black satin tie. The top cut just above the breasts. The bottom flared out, edged with black. It was beautiful and mystifying.

(Here is a link to a dress i found that i really liked for the bridesmaids. I will link again for the wedding dress when i write that next chapter! /2011/07/the-elegance-of-purple-bridesmaid-dresses/)

"I don't know who is going to look better." rosalie said. "Me, or you."

All four girls laughed and Angel returned the dress. "Thank you, all three of you, for all you guys have done."

"Aw, don't get all sentimental on us yet Angel. The wedding isn't even for another month."

Angel laughed. "Well thank you anyways."

A snarl pierced the air and a white form slammed through the ferns into the clearing. The white form threw them selves into a pure black one and the two tumbled forward. The black form tried but the white form came out on top.

*_Hah_!*

*_Alright alright, off!_* Sam shoved hard and pushed angel off him just as three other wolves entered the clearing.

Angel yipped eagerly. *_Hi embry!_* She called to him.

Embry flinched and looked to Paul who nodded. *_It's angel right?_*

Angel laughed. *_That's me. It's nice to meet you._*

Embry nodded. *You too.* He said softly.

Angel crept forward slowly and pressed her nose against his shoulder. *_Everything will be alright Embry. Just give this some time.*_

Again he nodded. Angel looked to sam.

_*I'll see you later Sam. Carlisle is waiting for me at home. Plans to make,*_

Sam grinned. _*Get goin kiddo. Tell him I said hello. see you soon.*_

Angel let out a howl and ran through the forest back to her car on the edge of the trees. Looking to make sure no one else was around she dressed in her clothes and got in, driving back to the Cullen household. She pulled the car into the garage as someone else pulled out.

"Hey rose, headed shopping?"

"No, me and emmett are going hunting. Bella and Edward are meeting us there later."

"Okay. I'll see you guys in a couple of days!" She waved and pulled in, skipping up to the house and peeking in the door. Seeing that no one was in the living room she inhaled, and noted that her fiance was in his office.

Grinning she slowly and carefully walked upstairs. Carlile's office door was open and she looked in to see him leaning over his desk looking over some paper work. He turned, filed it in a shelf, then turned back to the desk. Angel slipped through the open door and towards him. She stood up on tiptoe, and leaped.

Carlisle spun suddenly and caught her midair. She laughed and he set her down on the desk, her waist at the corner so she was bent over it, one arm was wrapped around hers and her upper back. The other held one leg up to hitch around his waist. She laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you hear me?" She laughed.

"I didn't." He said with a smile. "I could smell you."

She shook her head, laughing again, letting her head rest against the desk. "Well then Doctor, what now?"

He smiled and leaned forward, pressing her body against the desk. "Well there is a number of things i can think of. We could, take a shower. Or bath if you prefer. We can go downstairs and watch tv. Or possibly cook in the kitchen. Games, books, hunt,"

"I think i have a better idea and i don't have to be Edward to know what your thinking and that you are thinking the same thing."

He leaned closer, his breath on her neck, his nose running along her chin and the hollow of her throat before he looked back to her. "No idea what your talking about."

"Alright, i'll just go downstairs then," She said and moved to get up.

Both hands were suddenly pinned above her head. She laughed.

"I told you so." She whispered.

"Shut up," Carlisle mumbled, and then his lips were on hers.

Angel and carlisle lay curled on the floor, in front of the fireplace. A thin blanket was draped over the two. Angel lay with her head on his chest, softly tracing designs on one arm, while his other was draped over her body. Her curls spilled over her shoulders and glowed in the firelight.

"I wish this could last forever. This moment."

Carlisle smiled. "I do too." He whispered.

She looked to him, her chin resting against his marble chest. "I love you Carlisle."

"And i love you." He said with a soft smile.

A soft knock at the door made the two immortals sit up.

"I'm not going to open the door," Came the voice, and Angel smiled. "But, someone is here to see Angie."

Angel's face twisted in confusion. "Who would be here to see me?" She said and got up, walking to carlisle's room, conjoined to his office, and to the closet. She always kept some of her clothes in his room.

She pulled on a simple strapless, black, silk night dress and walked downstairs. Carlisle joined her in the next second, no shirt, and a simple pair of jeans. She threw her curls over her shoulder and looked to Jasper.

"Their on the porch." He said, and she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

Quickly she opened the door and walked out onto the porch. The figure at the other end turned and faced her, then smiled.

"Angel. It's been a long time."

Angel opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know wether to be polite, or snarl at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, hesitance in her green gold eyes.

The red eyes figure ducked his head for a moment. "_He_ sent me. To accept your invitation."

Angel stiffened and Carlisle was there. His body relaxed beside hers.

"What a pleasant surprise. Please, come in," Carlisle said, and motioned towards the door.

The figure moved towards it but angel put a hand on his chest, her eyes moving up to catch his.

"You volunteered to come, didn't you."

He nodded once.

"I'm glad it was you. I have missed you, Demetri."

He pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Me too."


	16. Weddings

**Hey guys sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy! Please please please PLEASE give me some feed back!**

_~She needed light, she found it within his frozen heart~_

Carlisle and Angel sat on the couch across from Demetri.

"Who are they sending?" Angel asked, her voice tight, hands shaking.

Carlisle rubbed her back.

Demetri sighed. "Aro is coming. I am escorting him. As well as his wife. And," He took a breath. "Felix is coming."

Angel at first looked frightened. Her body stiffened beside her fiance's and her hands curled into fists. Her eyes became dark, and jasper, in the corner, gasped then snarled at the anger that radiated from her. She stood suddenly, a snarl ripping from her chest.

"Why?" She snarled.

"Aro asked him too. Why him specifically i do not know."

She snarled again and walked to the door, starring out into the back yard, her body shaking violently. Jasper was suddenly there beside her, his hand on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear. The shaking slowed, and then stopped. She looked to Jasper and tears collected in her gold green eyes.

"How could they do this?" She looked to Demetri now. "How could they send him? He was the soul reason," She broke off and shook her head. Her pain filled eyes flicked to her lover and she shook her head. "I, i'm sorry, i cant." She shook her head and with a broken sob ran up the stairs.

"Angel, wait!" He yelled and followed after her.

She threw herself onto his bed, sobbing against her arms. "I cant do this anymore. I cant Carlisle, I cant be strong anymore."

"Angel, my love don't say that, you are strong." He walked to her and sat down on the bed beside her, rubbing her back. "You have dealt with so much yet you keep pushing on."

She looked up at him. "but i cant take this anymore Carlisle. I cant. There is so much you don't know about me, and i fear if you did, you would leave me."

His eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in determination as he turned her so she was sitting and he was kneeling in front of her.

"I will never ever leave you Angel. I love you far to much for that to ever happen. No matter what you say to me about your past, or what happens to us in the future i will remain at your side for all eternity."

"Please, i just, i don't want to talk about it. I don't want to ever talk about it."

Carlisle sighed but nodded. "Than i wont make you."

She curled against his chest then stood. "Come on, i was rather rude deserting my old friend."

Angel quickly walked downstairs and walked to demetri, who stood with open arms. He embraced her tightly. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"I know." She whispered. "I just want to forget."

"I know. But somethings we are meant to remember." Demetri pulled away and looked at her. "You were always the strong one. Despite what others thought. You will be strong through this too." He kissed the top of her head. "I am afraid i can not stay any longer. They wait for my return."

He looked to carlisle who walked to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming."

"Your most welcome. I look forward to seeing you at your wedding, Carlisle."

"Stay safe demetri."

"Always." He bent and kissed her head again then disappeared.

Jasper walked to Angel's side. "He is right you know. No matter what happens, you will be strong."

Angel nodded softly, head held high now. She was a cullen, and it was going to stay that way for eternity.

Angel starred out the window at the mayhem down below. The Cullen boys moved chairs and trees into aisles and rows. She sighed and Alice cleared her throat. Angel looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"I'm just distracted."

"A little too distracted for my taste. Will you please sit so i can finish? Your not the easiest person to work with you know."

Angel laughed as she sat. "No i suppose I'm not."

Alice smiled. "It's alright." She pulled angels long hair back and twisted it upwards. She pinned it with a chinese hair pin and let the extra curls fall loose. Alice smiled.

"Perfect. Well, i think your almost all done. Except for the dress and shoes of course."

"Not quiet." A voice said and the two girls turned to see Emily and Sam enter.

Angel smiled and stood, walking to embrace them. "You look great." She said.

"and you look beyond stunning." Emily said softly.

"Thank you. So, why am i not complete?"

"Because you don't have part of the tribe with you." Sam said and drew out a long black velvet box which he quickly opened.

Angel gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. It was a thin white braided cord. Hanging from the end of it was a small dream catcher with little green beads on the catchers strings with a carved white wolf in the center. Angel inhaled, tears pricking her eyes.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful,"

Sam quickly took it out and fastened it around her neck. It hung just above her breasts, three silver and white metal feathers hanging from the bottom. She touched it gently and looked to them. She suddenly was embracing sam tightly who laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you."

"Que quowle." Sam whispered.

Angel let out a chocked sob when she recognized what he said. "Que quowle." She repeated.

Sam kissed the top of her head and left. Emily embraced her tightly, and she too walked away.

Angel turned to Alice who quickly dabbed away her tears. "What is it that he said to you?"

Angel smiled and touched the necklace softly. "I'll tell you later." She whispered.

Carlisle and edward stood downstairs, inviting their many guests in. The Denali family, the Black family, Paul, Jared, Embry, as well as Jacob who had phased only the week before.

Jacob and Angel had grown a fast bond. It was like the two had known each other their entire lives.

Edward searched the crowd with anxious eyes.

"They aren't here yet. They probably wont show up until the party." Carlisle said. "Just, relax."

Bella walked up to her mate and entwined their hands. "It's almost time." She said, blinking her "brown" eyes. Alice had smartly put in contacts, the pack disliked the bloody eyes.

Carlisle took a breath and let it out. "Come on then. Into place."

Soon enough the music began. The flower girl, Tanya, walked down beside the ring bearer, Paul. Next was the best man and maid of honor, Edward and Alice. Following behind them were Jasper with Rosalie, and Emmett with Emily.

Carlisle kept his eyes on the back door of their home as the music changed, and Angel appeared on Sam's arm. Carlisle inhaled sharply. She was beyond beautiful. Angel caught his eyes and smiled. He didn't take his eyes away from hers, and she never looked away from him.

The ceremony passed quickly and soon they were announced man and wife. Carlisle pulled angel to him softly and kissed his wife. Cheers broke out and Angel looked to them, tears streaming happily down her face.

(Here is the link to the dress i choose for her! file:/Volumes/USB%20DISK/other/writing/Twilight/HEARTS% ))

Everyone was moved to the side of the house, where the party began. Carlisle and Angel shared their first dance as husband and wife. He removed her garder, with his teeth. Emily caught Angels bouquet. She felt at peace as the night wore on.

They came when the darkness did. Edward was laughing with the rest of them, sitting beside Carlisle. He suddenly stiffened and his head snapped towards the driveway where a long black car pulled up. The crowd quieted as many guessed who it was that arrived.

Carlisle took angels hand and the two quickly stood. Carlisle looked out over his guests.

"Please, continue the fun. My wife and i will be returning in just a moment."

Carlisle and Angel walked behind the tables and over the lawn to the figures that pooled from the car. Demetri was the first out and gave a slight smile which quickly faded as Felix drew himself from the car. Aro, and his mate quickly followed.

He was just as Angel remembered. Dark and forbidding. His skin like white paper, and his eyes bloodier than ever.

Felix smiled darkly at Angel who curled into her husbands side.

"Carlisle! How lovely to see you after all these years!" Aro said.

"Greetings Aro. Your presence is most welcome on this joyous night."

"Yes, your wedding! So good to see you marry finally." Aro flicked his bloody eyes to Angel, and they widened in recognition. "Well, well. If it isn't Angel De' Leon."

Angel flinched. "Hello Aro." She said simply. Her grip tightened on Carlisle's arm.

"What a lovely surprise, my dear. Demetri had told me who Carlisle was to marry, but i didn't believe my ears. The angel has been found."

"The past is the past Aro. No crimes did i commit, no offense did i make. Simply followed what you ordered me to do." She blinked once.

"So you did. If you will grant me," He held out his hand.

Angel flinched. But there was nothing she could do. She stepped forward and took his hand. Aro leaned forward slightly, eagerly pouring over the images that followed. Eventually he released her and she quickly moved back to Carlisle who put a comforting arm around her, taking her other hand.

"So i see that you did." He nodded slowly. "Congratulations again, Carlisle. I hope to be seeing you in the future. Perhaps a trip to italy?"

"Perhaps. In the future. Thank you for your visit."

Aro nodded. "Come along Demetri."

demetri appeared at the car. Angel hadn't even seen him go.

"Good bye." Aro climbed into the vehicle. Felix smiled at Angel and climbed in with him.

Angel didn't move until they drove away. A broken sob escaped her and Carlisle quickly pulled her against his chest.

"What if they come from the wolves?"

"They wont. They haven't seen everything. There is nothing to worry about, they're gone."

Angel nodded and the two walked back to the party.

"Jacob, why don't you take angel for a turn." Carlisle said with a smile and passed her to him before she could protest.

Carlisle walked to Edward and Angel sighed.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"I've been better but yes i am fine Jake."

"You look like you saw a ghost."

"Hm. Interesting way of putting it."

"Those were vampires weren't they."

"Yes. Ones not to be played with. These ones truly have fangs." She shivered and jacob pulled her closer.

"Well, they're gone now. And they ever try to mess with you, and i'll give them something to mess with."

Angel flinched. "Don't be so sure." She mumbled then looked up a him. "Thank you jake. Your a really good friend."

"You bet."

Sam interjected and she was passed from hand to hand to hand. Finally, she was returned to her husbands arms and she curled against him. "tired love?"

"A little. But i will be alright."

"The necklace, sam gave it to you?"

"Yes. He made it."

"It's very beautiful."

Angel smiled. "Now i am truly one of the tribe, so he told me. Sam also said the elders have been talking. They are thinking of renegotiating the treaty. New age, new laws."

"Thats wonderful." He kissed the top of her head. "Without you, none of it would have ever happened. I cant imagine what would have happened if i hadn't found you."

"Nor i you." She reached up and kissed him.

Late that night the two left for their honeymoon, waving many goodbyes to their friends. with promises to stay safe and return quickly.

Carlisle smiled down at angel. "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."


	17. Islands and Phases

**Hey guys, so sorry for the delay! Thanks for hanging in there! Please review! You know i love it! kisses3**

_~She needed light, she found it within his frozen heart~_

Angel laughed softly as they danced. Carlisle smiled at her and kissed the top of her hand.

"I'll be back in one moment my love." He whispered and let her hand go.

She watched him disappear into the crowd and turned. Jacob was dancing with Emily while Edward danced with Bella. Emmett and rose were smiling in one corner as Alice and Jasper laughed in another. The denali's exchanged a few words with the wolves, who nodded in return.

Everything seemed to grow quiet and still. Felix appeared out of the dark and Angel gasped in fright. She backed away.

"What are you doing back here?" She choked.

He smiled. "I came for you of course."

"No!" She choked, and backed away. She was suddenly pressed against an invisible wall. She screamed for Carlisle but it was like no one could hear her.

They were all still laughing and dancing around her. Felix roughly grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"NO!" She screamed and shoved against him. But it was no use.

Felix laughed darkly and bent, biting deep into her throat. She screamed in pain. He jerked away, ripping skin and muscle. Angel collapsed to the ground. She gasped, feeling the blood gushing from her shoulder. The music had quieted and she could still hear others laughing.

"Carlisle!" Angel tried to scream but nearly nothing came out.

"No one can save you." Felix laughed and pinned her to the ground. "Your mine!"

"NO!" Angel woke with a terrified scream.

Carlisle was suddenly there beside her. "Angel? Whats wrong?"

Her body shook and she gasped for air. She wiped away the tears that fell down her face. "Nothing, it was a dream," She managed to say.

Carlisle pulled her to him where she curled against his chest. Eventually she pulled away and looked up at him.

"What have you been doing all morning?"

"Exploring the island mostly. It's very beautiful. And we have it all to ourselves."

Angel smiled. "Good to hear." She kissed him and stood.

"So, whats for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want." Carlisle chuckled.

The shrill ringing of her cellphone made angel sigh as she walked to retrieve it. "Hello? Sam?"

_"Angel, hey, i'm really sorry to bother you but i need to speak to carlisle." _

Angel frowned. "Whats wrong?"

_"Please, hun, just hand him the phone." _

Angel shook her head and passed the phone to her husband, smiling at that thought as he took it. She walked to the kitchen, trying to hear what Carlisle was saying then decided against it. She moved through the fridge looking for anything that might satisfy the gurgling in her belly. She felt unusually hungry that morning.

Standing with the eggs in hand she saw a clock and realized it wasn't morning. It was three in the afternoon. Her eyes widened then narrowed as she set the eggs on the counter. That would firstly explain her hunger, but did not explain why she slept in so late.

Carlisle walked in and she crossed her arms. "Its three. Why did you let me sleep in so late?"

"You looked like you needed the rest love." There was something in his eyes as he handed her the cell phone back.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

Carlisle looked to her and she could now see it was a soft pain. Her face fell and fear filled her.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Victoria returned early this morning. The wolves caught her scent. Some of the men went with the wolves to try and lure her out and corner her. The wolves managed to kill her but only after,"

"Oh god, was it Jacob? Please no, carlisle tell me! Was it sam? Are they alright?" Angel choked.

Carlisle gently took her arms. "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack Angel. He's gone."

For a moment her world stood still and then it moved so suddenly her head spun. She didn't realize she was crashing towards the floor until carlisle picked her up in his arms. She sobbed against his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Eventually she pulled away. "IS sue alright? What about the kids?"

"They're all fine."

"The pack? Was anyone hurt?"

"Victoria hit Embry hard. His arm is broken, but he's fine. They're all fine."

"This is my fault." Angel whispered. "I should have been there. She was after me."

"No, angel," Carlisle moved her so she was sitting up and facing him. "Don't blame yourself. We all knew she would return. The wolves caught her. They handled it. It's their job. So don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

Angel pursed her lips and then nodded. "Alright. When, when's the funeral?"

"Four days from now. We're only here three days. You'll make it in time."

Angel nodded again and curled back against his chest.

Angel woke and found it dark outside. Her stomach twisted in a painful knot and she quickly stood, running to the bathroom.

"Angel?" Carlisle called and walked in as she threw up into the toliet.

"Im, fine," She managed when she had finished, wiping her mouth on a cloth. "Go on, i don't want you to see me like this."

Carlisle chuckled. "Angel my love, i have seen so much worse."

"Ugh. Grab my toothbrush please?"

He handed it to her and she dizzily stood to brush her teeth.

"Are you alright?"

"Im fine." She said again. "Just felt funny. I'll be alright."

"Are you hungry? Should i make you something?"

"Yeah, im actually really hungry."

Having eaten the two curled onto the couch only for angel to once again dash to the bathroom. Carlisle was fast behind her and holding her hair, his face twisted with concern.

Finished, she lay her forehead against the seat, taking a few breaths.

"You are certainly not alright." Carlisle said.

"Im fine, carlisle. I feel perfect, except for the fact that i am vomiting. Ill be alright i promise."

"Immortals shouldn't get sick."

"Im not perfectly immortal my love. I do have wolf blood running in my veins. Maybe i caught a virus. Though, ive never been sick before, ill be alright."

Carlisle sighed and handed her a cloth. "Alright."

She stood and again brushed her teeth. "I think im just going to go to sleep. Im tired."

"Alright love, come on." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed.

she laughed and he pulled the covers over her. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered.

The next morning Angel woke to the sound of cooking. She smiled and stretched, getting to her feet and walking to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" She asked as she entered.

"Eggs and sausage. I made some biscuits also."

"Hm. Sounds good." But when she drew close and inhaled the smell, she was quickly returning to the bathroom.

Carlisle sighed when he entered. "You promised." He said accusingly, crossing his arms when she turned her head to look at him, only to quickly turn back.

"I know. I thought," She shook her head and wiped her mouth. "I feel fine, except for this." She sat back and put her hands on her belly, as if to justify her words, when vision over took her.

Carlisle watched as she sat perfectly still, those flat white eyes never blinking. Then they closed, and when Angel opened her now green eyes, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Whats wrong?" Carlisle demanded, quickly kneeling beside her.

She smiled. "Nothing is wrong carlisle, i," Her cellphone rang. "Hang on," She stood and walked to the living room, scooping her cellphone off the table to quickly answer it. "Alice, i saw you would call. Did you see?"

Angel smiled as she listened to her sisters enthusiastic response.

"I know, it'll be easier in time. my mother was the same way, and you can see me still,"

Again she listened.

"No i know. Just hush for a moment. Don't tell anyone. Sing the national anthem in your head if you have to so he doesn't know. I don't want any one to know understand? I want to tell everyone. Yes, no, alice, alice."

She sighed.

"Alice! Yes. I will tell him if you shut up. Thank you. We will be home tomorrow, but im going straight to the rez when we return. Yes i know. Fine, but, watch. I'l be home soon. I love you too. Bye."

She hung up and turned to carlise. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she could only smile.

"Come here." She said and sat on the couch.

Carlisle walked to the couch, sitting beside her. "Whats going on?"

"Somethings happened. Something i didn't think was possible for me. But now that i know, i cant be happier."

"Angel,"

She smiled and took his hand, placing it on her belly.

"What," but then he felt it. His eyes widened. "Angel, how, i,"

"Same as my grandmother, and my mother." Angel said softly, tears again flowing down her cheeks. "Carlisle,"

He suddenly had her tight against his chest, arms wrapped around her, his face buried in her neck. "You've given me the one thing i waited years for, love. The others always filled the hole of the one thing i wanted and thought i could never have. But now you've given that to me," He broke off and kissed her pationatly.

"I love you carlisle."

"And i love you angel."

Angel arrived with carlisle on the reservation, at Sam's house. Slowly she got out of the car and looked to the house. Carlisle was there beside her.

"Come on." He whispered, and took her hand.

She could hear all the other wolves inside, eating and laughing. She smiled and gave a loud whoop, their usual greeting. It was silent for a moment and then there were many excited voices.

"Angel!" They all said and the boys were shuffling out.

Carlisle squeezed her hand warily as the boys laughed and walked towards her.

"They wont hurt me." She said softly and released his hand, running to the pack that greeted her with open arms.

She laughed as they all embraced her at once.

"We missed you." Embry said.

"I was only gone four days crazy."

"So, we still missed you."

"Yeah, you always beat us at races," Jared said. "Everyone here is to slow,"

"Speaking of, we'll race yah now," Paul said enthusiastically.

"Uhm, actually, i can't."

"Cant? Why?"

"Whats wrong with you?"

"You okay?"

"Guys, geez, im fine." Angel laughed. "Just, come inside and i'll explain everything to you."

Sam walked out with Emily, both smiling. "Hey! Look whose back!"

"Sam!" Angel smiled and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. She pulled away and embraced emily next.

Angel smiled and followed them all inside where the boys made room for her to sit and emily made her a plate. She picked at her food but didn't eat much as they all laughed and spoke about everything, minus victoria, that had happened while she was in europe.

"So an island? To yourself? Bet that was beautiful." Emily said.

"It was. Im hoping to make another trip, since we didn't get to stay very long. Bu ti wont make one for a while yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, i,"

"Yeah and why cant you phase?"

"You cant phase?" Sam questioned. "You didn't give up the wolf did you?"

All the boys started talking at once and Angel had to cover her ears, wincing.

"Quiet!" Carlisle snapped, putting soft hands on her shoulders as she drew her hands away, the boys silencing. "Angel is trying to tell you."

"Thank you my love. Look, i didn't give up the wolf. And i only cant phase for a while. Im not going back to the island for a while because theres something i have to take care of. I came here today because i wanted to tell you guys that im,"

The phone rang and angel threw her hands up in frustration.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled and quickly answered it. "Hello? Billy? Whats, are you sure? Alright, hang on,"

He hung up and quickly stood. "Quil is phasing."

"What? Already?" Angel asked as she stood.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and billy says its not very pretty. He's angry. Real angry."

"Come on then." Angel said, but Carlisle took her hand. "Wait, angel, you cant phase. You cant help them this time."

"Why not?" Jacob snarled. "She can do what she wants."

"Stay out of it Jake. You don't understand." Angel said and looked to her mate. "I can help, even without the wolf."

"What if you get hurt."

"I wont. Just, come with me and you can watch over me alright?"

Carlisle sighed but finally moved.

They arrived at Billys, Quil was on the porch near him.

Jacob, Sam, and Embry jumped from the truck as Angel and Carlisle got out of the car.

"Quil," Jacob called.

He turned and glared at Jacob. "You. Where have you been? Some friend you both are."

"You don't understand,"

"What don't i understand? That your following Sam around like a lost puppy? You cut your hair, go around half naked, like some stupid cult."

"Quil, you have to listen," Embry started but a snarl escaped Quils lips.

"I don't have to listen to any of you!" He yelled. "Not a damn word!" He cried out suddenly and doubled over, his body shaking. He stood straight,

"He's phasing!" Sam yelled.

Quil lunged toward them as his wolf burst forward. At first he looked confused, then angry. He lunged forward, towards Angel. She cried out and stumbled away. Carlisle was suddenly in front of her, snarling furiously. Quil backed away in fright.

Sam lunged phasing, and pinned Quil to the ground, growling in his face. Quil whined and struggled beneath him. Jacob phased and took over so sam could phase back. He stormed angrily towards angel but Carlisle blocked his path, snarling.

"Why didn't you phase? Quil could have seriously hurt you!"

Angel shook her head, mouth open, a tear flowing down one cheek. Carlisle was suddenly beside her, pulling her against his chest, burying her face against his throat.

"She cant phase Sam. Angel's pregnant. It could harm the child."

Angel looked to sam, and Sam could only stare back. Then, he walked away.


	18. Birth and Blood

**Hey guys so a couple of things before i start here, one, this chapter goes by really fast. **

**Two, yes what happens here is like in breaking dawn blah blah blah. I had to make up for it because bella was immortal. I write everything the way i am writing it for a reason! Everything will lead up to a certain point that i have been waiting to reach, bear with me. **

**Three, this chapter has a bit of gore during the birthing scene, again, breaking dawn. **

**And lastly, this will be one of the final chapters. Its time to start winding the story to an end. I don't know how many more chapters i can squeeze out but it will come to one point and will face MANY things at once. (Jason, the volturi, felix, blah) No, the volturi are not involved because they think the baby is bitten not made. IM not going that route but the volturi will become involved in some way. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, please review, i really need the feedback. Much love to my fans!**

_~She needed light, she found it within his frozen heart~_

Angel lay curled in Carlisle's arms, her tears long since dried. They had gone to the funeral and watched as Sam ignored her. Watched as he couldn't even look at her. Time was passing quickly. The child growing within her belly was growing fast. Angel knew, could feel it in her heart, that the child would be born in another month. She had only been pregnant for two months.

"He hates me, and i don't understand why?"

"I don't know either love. Its wrong of him."

Angel curled tighter. A knock at the door made her lift her head from its spot on the couch. She inhaled and stood, slowly moving to the door. With a sigh she put a hand on the knob. She put a hand on her swollen belly through her sweatshirt and peeked through the look out.

"Who is it?"

"Jacob." She said and now quickly opened the door, peering around it to look at her brother. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Holy, Angel, you look like shit."

"I'm tired is all. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why, don't you all hate me?" She hissed.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Hate you? Why would i hate you?"

Angel looked confused and angry at the same time. "Sam. He hates me. Because im," She looked down at herself. "He wont even look at me." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Aw angel," Jacob gently pushed open the door and took her hand. Again his eyes widened. "Holy, i thought you only just found out!"

"I did," She sniffed, wiping her face. "Hybrids grow faster then regular babies." She looked up at him. "Why does sam hate me?"

"Oh hunny, he doesn't hate you. He's just," Jacob sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. He'll get over himself. But just because he's being, indifferent, doesn't mean the rest of us don't want to see you. I love you Angie. And im not going to leave you."

"you mean it?" She looked up at him, and he picked her up in his arms, carefully cradling her against his chest.

He walked inside and set her on the couch beside her mate.

"Of course i mean it. Your my sister. You sat by me when i didn't understand. You knew exactly what to say. You helped me just as much as i helped you and i love you."

Angel curled tight against Carlisle. "Thank you, Jacob, that really means a lot to me. " She whispered. Her face twisted with pain and she cried out, doubling over. Her arms wound around her belly.

Carlisle put a hand on her back, whispering in her ear. She shook her head and cried out. Carlisle stood and Jasper was suddenly there beside her. Carlisle quickly ran upstairs and then returned with a cup in hand.

Angel cried out again, and then inhaled, trying to breath. She managed to take a few deep breaths before sitting up.

"Did he break anything?"

"No, no. She's fine."

"Are you sure? He seemed to be moving,"

"I said she's fine Carlisle. We're alright."

He handed her the cup and she quickly drank. She handed the cup back and quickly wiped her mouth. Her eyes flicked to Jacob.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. She, she just moves around a lot. Only bout a month left, maybe less."

"He." Carlisle said.

"She."

"He."

"She." Angel snarled.

Jacob shook his head. "so this, thing, is probably breaking bones and your fighting over the sex?"

Angel's eyes flickered. "My baby os not a thing, Jacob. And if you cant deal with what she is, then get out. She's strong is all."

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry, Angie, i didn't mean it. I love you alright? I don't want to see you in pain."

Angel sighed too. "Jacob, im going to have a baby, Theres going to be a lot of pain. Alright? Please, just stay by me?"

He stood and reached her in three strides, placing a gentle hand on the back of her head before kissing her forehead. "Always." He rested his head against hers. "I love you. But i gotta go. Alright?"

"Okay. Please, come back soon, i miss you."

"Miss you too hunny. Ill see you soon." He kissed her again and quickly left.

Angel closed her eyes, wincing in pain. "Jasper?"

He immediately sent out a wave of sleep, and leaned her back as she quickly went limp.

Carlisle shook his head. "I am very afraid for her. This, child, grows so rapidly. I'm afraid it may seriously hurt her."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. But i have to figure something out. For both our sakes."

More time passed. Angel starred out the back window from her place on the couch. Her hands traced softly over her belly as all the cullens watched her.

Alice couldn't see the baby, and it worried everyone.

Angel sighed. "Will you all stop starring at me please? Its really getting old."

"We're worried about you." Rosalie said.

"I know, just stop. Im fine. Alright?" She hissed, then she cried out, her back arching slightly as she closed her eyes in pain. She inhaled and exhaled harshly. With a soft sigh she settled back on the couch. "Quiet making me angry, she doesn't like it."

Edward looked confused then. "Im sorry, what did you just think?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking?"

"How much you all are annoying me, are you not getting that?"

"No i am, you, you didn't think anything about, love?"

"Uhm, not that im aware, what are you talking about?"

"I think, i think i heard it. The baby."

Angel's eyes widened and she sat up. "Come here," She waved him forward and he kneeled in front of her, gently placing his ear against her belly.

Edward chuckled softly. "It loves you. I mean, beyond anything, it absolutely loves you."

"Of course she does, and mommy loves her too."

Edward chuckled again. "She is in love with the sound of your voice." He turned to Carlisle. "Come and talk to her."

"Him." Carlisle said with a soft smile.

"I don't know which. It isn't thinking in sexes." Edward said and moved aside.

"Hey little one," Carlisle said.

"She loves you too." Edward said. "She isn't really thinking in words, more of, feelings. But i can hear it."

Carlisle smiled and took Angel's hand.

"Have you thought up any names yet?" Bella asked, coming to sit beside her mate.

Angel smiled. "I've thought of a few. For girls."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "And what about boys?"

"I'm having a little girl."

"But what if you have a boy?"

"Then, what about, Xavier. Or, dominic?"

Carlisle smiled. "Both are good." He leaned up and kissed her.

She smiled and leaned her head back against the couch, softly humming.

Angel screamed in pain, her back arching slightly as she squeezed Jaspers hand. A sob escaped her throat.

"Breathe Angel, breathe." Carlisle urged, standing between her legs.

"Wheres sam?" She gasped.

"Edward's getting him now love, you have to breathe."

"I cant," She choked. She screamed again, and broke it off with a sob.

Angel was growing very weak, very fast. Carlisle knew something was wrong but they couldn't see the fetus.

"We have to,"

"No. I cant risk that." Carlisle snapped. "We try that and she may bleed to death."

"You don't and they'll both die."

"No!" Angel sobbed weakly.

"Just push Angel,"

"I cant," She whispered. "Carlisle," Her head lolled to the side, and her hand fell from Jaspers.

"NO!" Carlisle yelled.

"Cut her open now!" Jasper snarled.

Edward burst in with Sam. "What happened!"

"I don't know! Take Jasper and get out. Sam, ill need your help."

Edward took Jasper and walked downstairs, met with Jacob.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know, something happened,"

"Is she alright!"

"I don't know!" Edward snarled. "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, take Bella, and go."

"What about you?"

"Just go damn it!"

They quickly left, leaving Rose and Edward with Jacob.

"Sam stay with her. Pump her heart."

Sam did as he instructed, glancing wearily as Carlisle took a scalpel and started to cut into her skin, but it broke.

"Damn it!" He quickly bent over her and used his teeth, cutting through it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save them." He got down to the uterus and again used his teeth to slice. He reached inside, lifting the child, quickly unwrapping the umbilical cord from her throat. Instantly the infant took a staggering breath and started to scream.

"Shh," He whispered, wrapping her in a blanket. "Hush little one. Edward!"

He appeared in the doorway, and Carlisle pressed the bundle into his arms. "She looks,"

"I know, just take her,"

"I cant hear her heart." Sam hissed.

"Just keep trying,"

"She's gone."

"She's not gone!" Carlisle snarled.

Edward quickly left and Carlisle walked to Angels still form.

"What do we do then? Huh?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't want to give her venom, i don't know how it will affect her, and we ran out of blood, i,"

Sam looked down at Angel. "Then she can take my blood."

"What? sam, i,"

"Just, shut up and hand me something sharp."

Carlisle did as he was told and watched as sam sliced into his arm, and pressed it against her lips. Blood dripped down her throat and into her body.

"Come on, Angie, wake up. Breathe damn it."

Carlisle watched painfully, all hope slipping from his frozen heart.

Sam again cut into his arm, deeper, letting himself bleed into her. Eventually, sam stopped, and pulled away. He looked to Carlisle with sorrow in his eyes.

"Please, just, leave me alone with her."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, and then walked away. All eyes turned to him when he entered.

"She's gone." He choked.

Jacob shook his head. "No. No she cant be, she, no."

Edward bowed his head. Rosalie hushed the bundle in her arms.

Jacob turned towards them. "That, that thing, killed her."

Rosalie looked shocked. "How dare you? It wasn't her fault!"

"Yes it was!" He stepped forward, but the child turned its head towards Jacob, golden green eyes catching brown ones, and he froze.

Edward gasped, and stumbled back as the two starred at each other. Jacob fell to his knees and didn't move for a long time.

Upstairs a heart stuttered to life.


	19. Laughter and sights

**Hey guys so i have decided, this is the second to last chapter. I am ending it within nineteen chapters, the last is soon to come. I will though, write a sequel, that will mostly follow Alex and Jacob. I dont know what i am going to name it yet, please shout out ideas if you have them. Review! 3**

_~She needed light, she found it within his frozen heart.~_

Angel opened her eyes with a harsh gasp.

Carlisle was instantly beside her. "Angel,"

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"Your heart gave out while the baby was being born. We had to cut the baby out,"

"My baby, where is she? Is it a she? What is it?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Breathe my love. She, is downstairs."

Tears fell down Angel's face. "It's a girl?"

"Yes, you were right. And she's beautiful. Her growth has slowed some. But, you should know, she looks like a few months old now."

"Already? How long, how long have i been asleep?"

"Three days. Sam gave you blood, and your heart started again, but you didn't wake. I was so worried about you,"

Angel pulled him close, and buried her face against his throat. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Slowly she pulled away. "I want to see her. I want to see everyone. Are they all downstairs?"

"Yes, they've all been waiting for you to wake up."

"Good." A sudden thought came to mind. "You didn't give her a name did you?"

Carlisle chuckled. "No. We left you to do that. We've just been calling her little one for now."

Angel smiled and wiped the fresh tears. "Alexandra, i want her to be named Alexandra."

"It's a beautiful name."

"Alexandra Marie Cullen."

Carlisle kissed her. "Its perfect. Can you stand?"

"I think so." She moved her legs over the side of the bed, and slowly stood.

Carlisle put an arm around her waist and helped her. Silence followed downstairs, as angel began to descend into the living room. Her eyes flickered over her loved ones, and she smiled.

"Angel," They all whispered.

Different words were thrown at her.

"We were so worried."

"We thought the worst,"

"I knew you would pull through,"

"You did great,"

'Good to see your okay."

Then her eyes landed on Sam. Emily sat beside him and smiled but pushed him forward.

"Oh, sam," Angel choked and wound her arms around his neck.

He held her tightly, burying his face against her shoulder. "I was so angry when i first found out, but when i saw you lying there, and when i looked into little ones eyes, im so sorry,"

"Its in the past now. I love you Sam and i always will. Que quowle."

Sam pulled away and kissed the top of her head. "Que quowle."

Sam stepped aside, and Angel looked to the last person. Jacob stood in the far corner next to the door, his back to them. He turned when angel stepped forward and she inhaled sharply.

"Momma!" A little voice cried, and tears poured down Angels face.

She rushed forward and scooped the small child into her arms. She held her there, the little girls arms wrapped as far as they would go around her mothers neck as Angel cried against her.

Eventually she pulled away, smiling and laughing at the little girl. She had the most perfect gold green eyes. Small shoulder length curls fell to her shoulder. They were strawberry blonde, a perfect mix between carlisle and angels hair. Her skin was pale, but not paler than angel. She looked nearly human. Her little face resembled angel, which made the immortal cry again.

Carlisle came up beside them and wrapped his arms around them both. They stayed like that for a short while before she pulled away.

"Everything is perfect now." She whispered. "My beautiful little Alexandra."

"A beautiful name." Jacob said.

Alexandra turned her head and looked to him. "Jack-ub."

Jacob grinned and walked to her, taking her little hand. Angel looked between them curiously and then it dawned on her. On instinct, she turned her body away, pulling Alex out of his reach, and handing her to Carlisle.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" She questioned.

Jacob grinned sheepishly. "Uh, look, i couldn't help it,"

"She's a baby!"

"Come on Angel, you know it chooses you."

"But _my _baby?"

Jacob backed away, hands raised in defense. "Hey, lets not get angry now,"

Angel stopped and shook her head. She sighed. "I, i cant not be angry, but at the same time," She sighed again. "Im happy for you Jake. You found her."

Angel turned and pulled Alex back into her arms. "What else can she say?"

"Just momma and Jacob."

Edward grinned. "No, its Jack-ub."

Everyone laughed. Jacob only rolled his eyes.

"Alright Jake, we have to go back to the rez. And let every one know Angel is breathing again."

Jacob smiled. "We can come back soon though right?" He looked to Angel.

She sighed with a smile. "Your welcome here anytime Jake, she's your mate, i cant keep you away."

He stepped forward and kissed both girls on their forehead. "I'll catch you later."

Angel sat on the couch, playing with Alex. Two weeks had passed since she had woken, not a minute was spent away from Alex.

Jacob watched as the two played, and Alex giggled sweetly. He smiled. The door opened and Carlisle entered.

"Daddy!" Alex squealed with a laugh.

Carlisle grinned. "Hey, hows my girl?"

He scooped her into his arms and lifted her in the air, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Daddy, daddy, mommy!"

Carlisle kissed her and passed her back to Angel. "How are you beautiful?"

"Im perfect. How was work?"

"It was well." He sat down beside them.

"Can i take her?" Jacob asked.

Angel smiled, stood, and handed alex to him.

"Jack-ub!" She squealed.

"What?" He laughed and tickled her.

The others soon came in, Bella with them.

"Hey,"

"Hi." Angel smiled and stood, walking to the kitchen. "Are you hungry alex?"

"Yes!" She said back.

Angel laughed. Quickly she gathered up a breakfast for alex and took it out to her, helping her eat. Soon after Alex fell asleep on the couch. Angel tucked a soft blanket around her sleeping form, gently kissing her cheek. Everyone sat watching tv, talking quietly with smiles.

Angel stood and walked towards the kitchen when she stumbled with a cry. Her hand wrapped around her stomach while the other reached forward. A strangled cry slipped from her lips as she fell towards the floor. Edward ran towards her, the fastest, and first to reach her. Her white eyes starred ahead, never blinking. Edward reached to touch her and in the same instant her eyes faded to green.

With a half a scream she lurched to her feet, running to the couch, and protectively laying over her daughter. Her hands shook, and they could tell she was crying but couldn't see her face, or the child that was hidden behind a curtain of angels hair.

Carlisle kneeled next to them, sweeping back angels hair. "What did you see?"

She looked to them, tears swelling her eyes, that were filled with fear. "Jason. He's coming for me."

The cullers snarled. Jacob shook harshly and Jasper instantly stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder to keep him from phasing.

"No, we wont let him near you."

"It's not me i care about him getting near!" She half yelled, a sob choking off her words. She turned her head and placed her forehead against her sleeping daughters. "I cant let him near any of you."

Alice walked forward and kneeled beside carlisle. "What exactly did you see?"

"Jason. Walking through the woods in the rain. I think, i think it was happening as i saw it. But he's here, and he's coming for me."

"Then we'll stop him." Jacob said.

"No!" Angel cried. She looked down at her daughter, making sure she was still asleep, and then back to jacob. "No. You cant get involved. None of you can. Jason is after me. He'll come after you only to hurt me. Please, i cant watch any of you die."

Alice stiffened for a moment, then her breathe ran out in a whoosh. "He'll be here tomorrow."

Angel let out a sob, and lowered her head again. "You guys cant fight for me or with me. This i must do alone." Slowly she sat up. "Either i defeat him, or,"

"Don't say it." Carlisle snarled.

"Or he defeats me." She said firmly. "And if he does, he'll leave."

Carlisle snarled low. "He wont get the chance."

"I second that motion." Jacob said.

"Me too." Emmett followed.

Soon all the Cullens agreed. Angel let out another sob, and let her head fall.

"You cant. Jason is my problem." She again lifted her head, slowly standing, and showing her eyes were black. "I'll kill him before he can kill me."

Morning blossomed to reveal Angel standing just outside the patio doors, her eyes black again. The Cullens stood behind her in a line, Alex curled in her fathers arms. Jacob stood beside them, wolf form. Angel took a few steps forward and stiffened.

A vampire appeared, smiling darkly as his blood red eyes flicked over them all. He was tall, and had very dark hair cut short. He wore a white muscle shirt over tight black jeans.

"Hello Angel."

The wind blew her curls about her. She wore a black tube top over black skinny jeans, with black knee high boots. "Jason."

His eyes flicked to Carlisle. "This must be your mate. I can smell you all over him. Was it so wise of you to take another mate? After what happened to Zachery."

Angel snarled slowly.

"And the little one, don't tell me, your daughter?"

Alex turned her head to Jason, but Carlisle quickly turned her away.

Jason laughed. "Yes i can see you in her face. Such a shame she'll grow up without her mother. Just like you."

Angel quickly spun around and took Alex from Carlisle. "Your going to go with Jacob, and go see emily, okay?"

"Mommy, i don't want to leave you." Alex said.

Angel's eyes widened and she clutched her daughter to her. "I love you my little one. No matter what happens i will always be in your heart. You remember that."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby."

She walked to Jacob and set Alex on his back. Jacob looked at her confused.

"You take her to Emilys, and you stay there, you understand me?"

Jacob whined.

She looked him firmly in th eyes. "You take her to emilys, stay there and protect her." Alpha rang in her voice and jacob looked down with another whine. Angel took his face in her hands. "I will always love you Jacob, as a brother, and as a son."

A tear rolled down his furry cheek and he took off.

Angel turned back to Jason and walked forward. "This ends today, with me and you. Even if you kill me, you run. And you run hard. Or else you wont make it out of forks alive."

Jason laughed. "You think your threats mean anything to me?" He crouched low, a snarl ripping from his chest.

Angel crouched too, snarling louder. "You should be afraid of me." She snarled, and then lunged forward.


	20. Fights and Forever After

**Hey guys, so this is it! *Tear tear* At least for now. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews. You guys have been amazing! Thanks to each and every one of you!**

_~She needed light, she found it within his frozen heart~_

Jason was caught off guard, and barley managed to move, but she knew he was going too, and twisted as he moved, tackling him. The two rolled, snarling and growling. Jason got the upper hand and punched her hard across the face.

Carlisle snarled, and Edward put a hand on his shoulder.

Angel snarled and twisted so she pushed him off. He threw himself back at her, but she was ready. Angel snarled and leaned hard, her face by his shoulder. She dug her teeth deep into him and he cried out in pain. Angel yanked back and stood at the same time. Again jason cried out. Angel smiled and dropped the piece of his shoulder onto the ground.

"That ones for me." She hissed.

Jason flipped to his feet and lunged at her, she quickly dodged, and climbed onto his back. She bit hard into his throat and tore another chunk.

"That ones for my mom."

Jason snarled angrily. She attacked again, ripping yet another chunk from his arm.

"That ones for my brother!" She screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Jason yelled. He threw his hands forward and Angel went flying back. She hit a tree and then the ground and groaned in pain.

Quickly she got to her feet, but Jason was faster. He picked her up and threw her. She landed in the river, gasping as she again got to her feet.

She snarled and ran forward, tackling Jason. The two rolled again. Angel got the upper hand, perching on his back with his arms pinned behind him, by one of Angel's hands.

He snarled and writhed beneath her.

"I became strong. I lived through pain. I lived through torment. I lived through death. I have seen what hell looks like. And you know what i found when i got there?" She growled. Angel leaned closer to him. "I found a seat with your name on it."

Jason let out an angry scream and it was quickly cut off as Angel pressed her lips to his throat and ripped off his head.

"And that, was for zachery." She pulled a lighter from her pocket, flicked it on, and dropped it on his writhing body.

She stepped away, taking deep breathes as the tears flowed. Angel fell to her knees. A figure suddenly appeared beside her. She looked up as Carlisle looked worriedly at her. He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet and she sobbed against him.

After awhile she pulled away, watching as the smoke from Jason's burning body disappeared.

She turned with a snarl as something leaped over the river but sighed when she realized it was only members of the pack. Sam, Embry, and Paul snarled, looking around.

"Stand down Sam, i killed him."

Sam snorted, and turned to walk into the woods. He appeared a few moments later, phased and dressed, embryo and paul beside him.

"Jacob, leave him to blab."

"are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Bruised, but fine." Her face twisted with worry. "What about Alex? Is she alright?"

"Curled in Emily's arms, with Jacob standing over them when i left. Worried about you, otherwise she is fine."

Angel nodded. "Good. Thats good." She turned and curled back against Carlisle's chest, his arms wrapped tight about her. "I want her here."

Sam nodded. "I'll go have Jake bring her."

"Thank you Sam." Carlisle said.

Jacob arrived a while later, Alex nestled on his back. When she saw Angel she laughed with delight.

Angel ran to Jacob, practically climbing onto his back to retrieve her daughter, holding her gently in her arms.

"Momma, momma," Alex said. "I love you momma."

"I love you too my little one. I love you too."

_~One Year Later~ _

"MOM!" A little voice screamed.

Angel's head snapped, her eyes filling with momentary fear, until she saw why her daughter was screaming.

Alex laughed, and screamed for her mother again. Jacob growled behind her, wolf form, chasing her over the yard.

"Come here," Angel lauged, opening her arms wide.

Alex ran forward and threw herself into her arms. "Momma, momma,"

"I got you baby,"

Jacob bound forward and stopped. Angel turned away with a laugh, and jacob began nosing them, sniffing. The two laughed and Angel wrapped her arms around Alex.

"He's gonna eat me!" Alex squealed.

Jacob laughed and bound away, returning a moment later dressed.

"Hey kiddo come here." Jacob held out his hands and Alex jumped into his waiting arms, both of them laughing.

Angel smiled, then sighed as a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hello my love."

"My angel, how were you today?"

"I was good. Just watching little miss trouble."

"Trouble huh?"

"Oh yes." Angel laughed.

THe two looked at their daughter. She looked like a five or six year old now, and was beautiful. Her strawberry blonde curls now fell to her waist, as she ran around, jacob chasing her. She looked like angel, but Carlisle lingered in her angelic face.

She laughed and it was music to her parents ears.

Angel smiled and leaned her head against Carlisle's shoulder. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you Angel."

Alec laughed and ran up to the two, patting her mothers leg. Angel lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

Angel smiled. Her life was perfect now. A loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and a very large amazing family. And she loved every minute of it. Angel couldn't even imagine what would have happened if carlisle hadn't found her that day in seattle. Angel closed her eyes, and lived her life.

**Thank you guys for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Espeacially with any ideas to the sequel featuring our newest favorite little hybrid, who wont be so little when we return! Much love to all! -Darkangelculle**


End file.
